Moving On
by silverdranzer
Summary: Alright we've all read themkakashi turns little adn joins the teamSo now it's my turn and guess what! Kakashi's team is back, he wants to kill naruto, itachi is after him and the nine tails has a little slave...yeah its going to be a long ride...
1. Chapter 1

Silverdranzer again with a new fic! Don't worry I plan on finishing the others really really soon this idea just came up this summer and I thought to give it a try and run with it.

Alright thanks for giving this a try!

Summary: D rank mission goes wrong and Kakashi's suddenly fifteen again and he's a teen with issues/anger problems.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or –sniff- Kakashi

Chapter One: D-RANK MISSION

"Sasuke, move now!" Kakashi yelled as the older more experienced Uchiha easily side kicked his brother. The younger landed with a grunt against the back of a huge tree.

"Worry about your self Copy-Nin," Kisame snarled swinging down with his sword behind the silver haired man. "What! A water-clone the whole time?"

"Sensei," Sakura voiced worried as she dodged a kunai from Itachi. She was bruised and beaten only after ten minutes of confrontation but she was in no less condition than the others. They couldn't last much longer.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled cursing as his older brother moved behind her ready for the kill, there was no time to stop him.

"Multi-shadow clone jutsu!" Seventy-five Narutos filled the battle area jumping towards Itachi and his prey. The elder flickered his sharingan eyes and left Sakura alone pushing past the clones and landing beside his intended target.

"Naruto!" Sasuke threw his hands together, "Ne, Tora, Inu, Ushi, U, To-" 

"I don't think so," Kisame swung out beside him forcing Sasuke to leave the phoenix flower jutsu unfinished and dodge. "This ends today." The shark like man grabbed him pulling him as easily as if he was a sack. When Sasuke landed on his butt from the force Kisame's sword was at his throat and hand in his hair.

"Na…Naruto," Sasuke muttered.

Naruto couldn't move as Itachi grabbed him by the wrist spinning him around violently before ending it when the tree caught the boy's back. Naruto winced but straightened as Itachi's cold and closed around his throat.

The battlefield stood still as Kisame and Itachi held their victims still. Sakura between them panting as blood spilled from the wound in her arm. Her hands shaking as she held the kunai, her legs weak. Sasuke was breathing hard to her left and bleeding from the various cuts sitting at Kisame's feet. He didn't have the energy to even try and resist and Naruto was out of chakra.

"Naruto," Itachi's cool voice entered the air like a foreign breeze on hot day. "You're coming with us."

Naruto closed his eyes knowing what they wanted. "Come on you stupid fox I need your strength!" His voice echoed in his head.

"I suggest you don't do that," Itachi's voiced and Naruto gasped as his hand tightened it's grip. The blonde opened his eyes staring at the other with a superior look, if he died they wouldn't get what they wanted and that was alright with Naruto.

"Sasuke and Sakura will die if you do."

Using his friends as leverage Itachi stopped Naruto's thoughts. To prove his point a kunai appeared in his left hand and Kisame smirked pulling further back on the sword forcing Sasuke's neck to arch at an unfamiliar angle.

Suddenly the ground beneath their feet rumbled and Itachi pulled away as dogs poured out of the ground snarling viciously and baring their teeth between the Uchiha and Uzumaki.

"Step back Itachi," the smallest, a pug, spoke from behind a brown nin-dog and large bull dog. Itachi stood emotionless, unaffected by the tiny shaking dog hiding behind the larger growling ones. The wind picked up blowing his hair into his face as kunai's flew from the woods in all directions as he dodged the easily knowing they came from clones.

Behind him in the dogs the true Kakashi came from underground grabbing Kisame's legs, head hunter jutsu. He threw Sasuke towards Sakura and began to form the chidori.

As expected from the other ninja, Kisame wasn't held long and as Kakashi started forward with as much speed as he could muster the ninja dodged. But his sword was thrown out of his hands and was deeply embedded in a tree several yards away. A gash appeared on his arm where the white chakra had scorched away a thin layer of skin.

"Move," Kakashi yelled at himself as he backed up quickly. He didn't want to be in close range when the shark man decided to fight back. This was just his luck. How could a simple D-rank mission go so wrong?

"Hatake, you know you can't win," Itachi spoke evenly as the younger genins fell to their knees exhausted. "Might as well give up Kakashi-san."

Kakashi stood and turned towards him with a false front. "You're more talkative than usual Itachi." His voice was even and light as if he'd been pulling out another excuse about being late again to his students. It was that air of false assurance that brought Sasuke to his feet, his once red eyes a black onyx.

"Don't push yourself Sasuke," Kakashi spoke evenly. "I can't take care of you if that curse mark activates," he began to talk to himself. "You have to get the other two out of here, especially Naruto." Unconsciously his eyes, one black and one red looked at the fox holder. This wasn't good but all he had to do was wait it out.

"You've put yourself in one hell of a whirl pool," Kisame spoke with hatred pulling out his sword. "There's no chance you could beat us, you should have just ran when you had the chance."

"I don't turn my back on my comrades or village," Kakashi spoke harshly pulling out his kunai "There's enough of you trash running around."

"You shouldn't lie Kakashi-san," Itachi's voice cut through the pause. "You've done your share of killing teammates and family."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed slightly before returning back to normal, but Itachi and Kisame saw it and Itachi basked in it.

"You're going to begging for mercy by the time I'm done with you," Kisame spoke showing off his shark like teeth. Kakashi bent his knees pulling up his arm to block the oncoming attack.

"No," Itachi commanded. "That way's too bloody and will take too long."

"Like you cared about that before," Sasuke barked angrily, the hatred in him growing stronger with the knowledge that he was once again helpless. It was enough to get his brothers interest for a moment and Itachi turned.

"You're still pathetic," he muttered but Kakashi heard and grunted.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura get out of here. Head back to village, that is your mission now."

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto broke in realizing what his teacher was really saying. Sakura gasped and Sasuke looked away.

"That's an order Naruto," Kakashi barked much like his nin-dogs. If they stayed here they'd only get in the way. "Follow Pukkun."

"But Kakashi…" the dog started.

"Damn it Pakkun don't start with me," Kakashi yelled frustrated.

"Even in death you refuse to break," Itachi observed almost laughingly but underneath was a sense of curiosity and awe. "You know they called you a genius."

"Now," Kakashi growled loosing patience. They needed to move fast if they even wanted a chance to make it back to the village. He had no idea how long he could hold them off.

Sasuke nodded pushing back his revenge for Naruto and Sakura's sake. He wouldn't have another moment like what had happened with Gaara occur again. He refused to be defenseless.

"I don't think so," Kisame spoke evenly. He was tired of chasing down the nine tailed fox. This was going to be the last time they left empty handed.

Kakashi tired to intervene when Itachi moved in from of him blocking his path by throwing kunai and two stars. There was no way he could stop the missing nin. Sasuke was once again pulled back and the sword resting on his throat. "If either of you leave he's a dead boy."

"Sasuke," Sakura spoke as Naruto growled.

"You intrigue me," Itachi spoke looking at Kakashi as if it was just the two of them. "As a child everyone spoke o f you as if you were a god, the protégée of the Fourth Hokaga. I was compared to you in many ways," Itachi moved closer. "Our clan wanted and craved for someone to surpass you and I was chosen."

Kakasih didn't move but listened to the words. The Uchiha clan had considered him a threat?

"But even after doing what you couldn't you continued to plague me. In receiving the sharingan you opened and used the gifts that should never have. And now you refuse to break no matter how tortured your body is, but I wonder what would happen if I attacked your mind. Could you still prove your self worthy of the sharingan?"

"This isn't good," Kakashi thought. The braver of his dogs moved behind their master waiting for the word to attack but he ended their mission there and they disappeared in a cloud of smoke. This wasn't going to be a battle they could win.

"You're supposed to be the number one genius," Itachi continued.

"You talk too much," Kakashi mumbled. "But I'd rather talk than fight right now," his inner voice growled back.

"You graduated the academy at five, two years earlier than myself, the genius of the Uchiha clan. The pure bred prince."

"A…age five," Naruto muttered as he and his teammates watched the two figures.

Kakashi stood ready for any attack but he was in no mood to play mind games. Itachi needed to get over that and quickly because he wasn't going to be "broken" any time soon.

"Do you really want to fight me?" Itachi asked as he disappeared coming behind Kakshi kicking him in the gut. The force threw the older man three feet on his back with a grunt before flipping upwards.

"I'm getting too old for this," Kakashi grumbled sweating with anticipation. His chakra levels weren't as high as he liked and he wasn't sure that this battle could be held much longer.

"Now let's see how strong you really are," Itachi spoke walking steadily forward. Kakashi tried to move but stopped catching his left side, two broken ribs.

The two red orbs in front of him morphed and he felt himself being drawn into its depth.

Hello and thanks for reading chapter one! Please read chapter two and let me know what you think…

My first Naruto fic went down the drain and hopefully this one is better.

Anyway READ AND REVIEW….THIS IS ALL ABOUT KAKASHI!!!


	2. Past Reference

Alright this is going good, I like the reviews.

Keep sending them people!

I don't own Naruto…Kakashi, Hinata because if I did I'd be living in a much bigger house.

* * *

**Past Reference**

Kakashi stood in the sea of color and immediately knew where he was. He cursed himself for allowing Itachi to pull the gen jutsu, his fist clenching at being at the mercy of the mad man for who knew how long.

"Where are you?!" He yelled. "You can't play games Itachi."

Kakashi looked down at himself. His voice…something was wrong. It had been a much deeper tone. His body was smaller, a child, a four year old child.

"What are you up to?" Kakashi paused than looked around as the setting came into focus. The Hatake house. "No," he muttered in disbelief staring at his clothes. He was in his graduation uniform.

A noise from the kitchen caught his attention and he whipped his head towards the door. "Mother," his voice was full of an urgency and fear that he couldn't yet place. His younger version suddenly moved forward needing to be beside the ghost. Two strong arms grasped his shoulder and pulled him roughly back against a pair of firm legs.

"It's the Hatake brat," a man snickered. "And look what he's wearing? A ninja already, wow these genes must carry along in the family." He laughed and horror crept up Kakashi's spine as the day was already playing through his head. This had already happened years ago.

"No," he muttered to himself. He shook his head slightly, like everyone one of Itachi's gen jutsus it seemed so real. "This can't be…It's a gen jutsu Kakashi pull yourself together."

"AHH!" His mother was pulled into his view from the kitchen by her ebony hair. Two men pulled her laughing and Kakashi felt an anger that he had never noticed before and wanted to spring forward but his mother was faster. She grabbed a knife and struck the ninja across the face. He pulled away whipping the blood but spun punching her to the ground.

She coughed landing hard barely catching herself.

"No!" Kakashi yelled louder now moving forward, but the big hand pulled him back.

"You're going to watch little wolfie," The man spoke sweetly kneeling down so he was directly at Kakashi's ear sending a shiver through the 'younger's frame. For some reason Kakashi couldn't move, the man was too strong. He placed his hand on top of Kakashi's wild hair forcing him to look ahead. The young wolf didn't fight back.

"Mother," Kakashi whispered.

Her scream rambled in his ear and he jumped as the older male with long black hair kick her roughly.

"Bitch," he muttered straightening his head band with a crossed out Sand village sign. He pushed her face first in the ground holding her arms behind her in a vise grip. Not being one to back down she twisted and caught the ninja off guard kneeing him the groin.

"Oh hell," the ninja cursed falling to his knees in agony.

"Grab her," Kakashi heard the man holding his shoulders yell. The last ninja moved but the proud woman had regained control of the knife and held it in front of her.

"You and your men drop my son and get out of here before my husband comes home," her voice was threatening but the knife in her hand shook scared with every word.

"And where is your husband? Where can I find the Legendary White Fang of Konaha?" The man behind Kakashi laughed and the boy could feel his body shake.

"Dear you have no idea who I am do you? My name is Akito, leader of the Crimson Cross a band of the most blood thirsty of missing nins," his grip on Kakashi's shoulder tightened and he winced.

"Well my husband is do back any minute now from the Kokaga's office," Mrs. Hatake forced her voice to steady and her eyes to hold the killers.

Akito stared back and watched the woman in front of him hold her ground. The White Fang had chosen wisely in a wife. She had long hair and pale hazel eyes with prominent cheek bones and full lips. Her eyes where just the correct distance apart and her eyebrows where petite and graceful on her face. Her body was slim but strong and her chest as well as backside was full, good proportioned for a woman her size.

"Leave my son alone," she spoke demanding as the two other ninjas stood. Her eyes fell to the leader pleading him to let Kakashi go, the boy didn't need to be apart of this. It always amused him how a woman could fear and fight for her off springs welfare without any though of her own. It made them weak in his eyes.

Akito watched here eyes flicker to the left and in sick humor the sweat that trickled down her nose. "Your lying."

At the sound of his voice she was pushed back shocked as one of the men came behind her faster than she could ever hope to follow and ripped the knife to the ground. He pushed her forward to the side of the table were she fell, the edge tearing a gash above her right eye.

"What do you want to do with her?" One of them addressed his leader.

Akito smirked. "Amuse yourselves at our hosts Sukumo's expense while Jr. and I watch."

The woman gasped as the two men pulled her roughly to her feet ignoring her protests. One of the men grabbed her hair in his teeth grinning as he held her still. The other stood in front of her as he started kissing her stomach kneeling down in front fo her. Akito laughed as she began to struggle as he made himself comfortable on the couch pulling Kakashi on his lap.

The young boy the whole time knew what would happen. He'd seen it all before in his darkest nightmares and whished he could move to stop it, change the past. But the past is written in stone and his body acted as it had always. All he could do was repeat over and over in his head that this was a gen jutsu.

"Please don't', the woman forced out as the man laughed pulling up her dress. "Take Kakashi away from this please."

The woman's pleas sent an exotic shiver up every adult males' spine. This was a perk of the mens job working under their leader.

"Kakashi," Akito whispered looking down at the white haired bundle in his lap. He had already tied the boys hands together but kept him in place by a strong arm around his waste. Kakashi Hatake, an appropriate name for a future warrior of the leave village. He studied the boy closely taking careful notice of his wild locks, frame, and fair looks.

He was short for his age and Akito smirked. The boy was so young how could he have become a ninja? His eyes were completely black like his fathers Akito supposed, he had never met Sukumo personally and from what he had heard about the ninja he had no real desire. Messing with his family was as far as he dared to go.

The boy squirmed as his mother screamed again and turned his head trying to block the image and sound. His entire figure began to shake uncontrollable. In any second the proud son of the White Fang was going to cry, beautiful.

"No," Kakashi thought furiously. "This is a gen jutsu, Itach and the sharingan. This already happened I can't stop the past damn it. Another scream and his eyes closed tighter. He forced his heart to harden he couldn't take much more of this. He didn't like the sick game Itachi was playing. He could barely remember his mother and he was not going to allow himself to relive this moment. Itachi could go to hell.

He felt Akito's hand grip his side harder and pull him back so he was resting against his chest. His bottom rubbed against something hard and the boy gasped trying to get out of the man's lap but stopped when something steel and cold landed on his throat.

"Turn around and watch," Akito hissed lowly in his ear. "You don't want to miss the finale of this wonderful show your mother's staring in do you?" His voice was uncharacteristically low and strangled from hidden lust that the elder Hatake in his young body recognized.

The man's rough hand grabbed his exposed face and force it forwards. "Watch or I'll kill her. Watch and remember that you failed her as a son," he tugged at the head band on the boy's forehead, "and as a shinobi. Remember that this is your fault she's feeling this pain, because your weak, pathetic, and worthless. You can't even protect her. She hates you for it."

Akito paused and watched the wide eyed boy at his mother as the older Kakashi lsot all grip on reality. He was four years old and this really was happening. The man looked at the once proud woman o the white Fang, mother of a child genius hanging from the ceiling by a torn shirt. She was completely exposed crying and screaming in her raw voice as the two men penetrated her most precious parts. Blood poured from some of the various wounds his men had inflicted with kunais.

"No," Kakashi whispered with a whimper unconsciously pushing further into the stomach of Akito. His mother, why couldn't move? He had to stop this! He had to, but he couldn't move, he'd forgotten the bond releasing jutsu.

"Remember," Akito whispered huskily in his ear. The small boy was not helping his groin squirming against him and he was about ready to take the boy himself. "It's your fault, your mother hates you because your not strong enough to save her."

The boy soaked up every word and Aktio smirked as the two men began to reach their climax. "And your father? What would he say Kakashi?"

That seemed to be the last nail in the coffin. Kakashi gasped and his eyes widened. His breath began to hitch and it became harder and harder to breath as the two men finished with their victim. Mrs. Hatake fell to the floor unconscious as he began to cry.

"I'm not sure," Akito mused aloud when of the men motioned towards Kakashi while puling up his pants. The boy might've made a good apprentice if he was to take him but then Hatake, the greatest known tracker nin would be after them. This mission was risky enough, besides the boy was emotionally screwed as far as being a ninja went.

"Use him to relive yourself," the other man noted. "You can't tell me your not hot at by what happened."

"Akito laughed, "Yes lets fuck both the members of the White Fangs family."

As he said those words he stood up whipping out a kunai. His two me fell to their knees, sword wounds deeply embedded in their backs.

Five ANBU Black Ops filled the room along with a long white haired ninja named Jirya. Akito recognized him immediately as the Legendary Sanin that went by the name toad sage. Not wanting to risk a fight with these men he placed the kunai at the kids throat as Sukumo Hatake himself come into view with a bloody sword.

The White Fang stood still as a statue but the anger emitted from him sent a cold chill down Akito's spine. This was not a man to mess with.

"Stand back or he dies," Akito spoke with false bravado. Five ANBU, Jirya, and the White Fang was not his idea of a battle.

Sukumo moved forward but Jirya stopped him with a hand. "Let Kakashi go if you know what's good fro you. Come on friend you have no chance in getting out of this alive if you run with Kakashi or hurt the boy now. Your best bet is to let him go and come with me without a fuss okay?"

Sukumo glanced at Jirya like he was crazy. "Friends?" he thought. "Oh hell no."

"I'll do the thinking old man," Akito hissed putting the weapon closer to Kakashi's throat. The room was tense as the ANBU stood ready for a word from Jirya. Sukumo slowly took off his coat and covered his wife. He saved what little dignity she had left with sorrowful eyes.

"Look we're going to take her to the hospital alright?" Jirya asked being careful when talking to the unstable ninja. Sukumo was getting up when she grasped his arm.

"Su…ku…mo," she whispered loud enough for Kakashi to hear as his father leaned down. The rest of her words were out of his reach when his father moved aside, hiding his eyes with his bangs. Two ANBU moved to her careful to keep her body immobile as they disappeared taking his mother with them.

"Put the boy down," Jiriya commented. "A shin obi doesn't hide behind shields." The oldest ninja grumbled when no move was made and watched his friend wearily. This was a delicate situation but Sukumo always had a tough anger problem.

"Put my son down," the voice was colder than ice and froze everyone in the room. Even Kakashi stopped completely at the foreign demanding tone.

Sukumo lifted his head angry. The ninjas around him had to back off as three celestial gates opened and around the angry Hatake. The chakra ran down the blade with enough force to make the mteal scream in agony and the blood to splatter everywhere coating the uniformed ninja.

"Sukumo," Jirya warned from a safe distance.

"What he hel-" Before Akito could finish Sukumo came up from behind yanking back his hand holding the kunai, flinging the weapon away. He grabbed the other arm spinning Akito around forcing him to drop the boy in a heap on the floor.

"You son of a bitch," Sukumo hissed sliding his sword in a horizontal pattern across his stomach spilling the contents everywhere. Young Kakashi moved against the couch spitting out blood that landed in his open mouth.

The White Fang threw several blows at Akito spilling the crimson flood everywhere in his home before slamming the nearly dead body against the wall. "You're going to die here."

"It doesn't matter," Akito voiced spitting out blood. His voice was raspy and barely audible as it came out in short gasps, his lungs filling with blood. "I won."

White Fang narrowed his yes, "What do you mean?"

"Look at your wife…and your son."

Sukumo took the chance to look around the room. Most of he ANBU stood far off and though they were masked he could sense from their positions that they were not scared but surprised and shocked at his reaction. Jirya, he looked at him with pity and detachment.

A whimper caught his attention and he turned his head towards the couch. His son. Kakashi Hatake, a genius, supposed to graduate at the academy today, the youngest in the village records. He was a proud boy with a strong sense of potential. But at that moment all his father saw was a scared little four year old caked in blood and his heart immediately wept destroying his anger.

"REMEMBER BOY!"

Everyone looked at Akito as the dying man began screaming with the last of his strength. "Remember what I told you Kakashi!" The boy shrunk into the couch deeper as the man breathed his last breath laughing. He'd defeated Sukumo, The White Fang without having to spill a single drop of blood.

Sukumo moved toward his son as the two ANBU nins came back. The rat moved to Jirya, "Tsunada sent us, she needs you both to come quickly. Her situations critical."

Being a ninja Sukumo knew what those words meant and he left without a word in a puff of smoke, leaving his son behind.

The other ANBU moved the bodies as Jirya moved towards the boy. Sympathy filled his heart for the young male, no one should have ever seen their other like that. The boy shook under his hand but gripped his pats leg tightly as he was transported to the medic center.

Kakashi sat in the room without speaking waiting to hear about his mother. His father was always moving and had yet to talk to his son.

Unknown to the young child was that it wasn't because he hated him but that Sukumo blamed himself.

At ten o'clock that night Kakashi looked at Jirya as his father left to watch over the operation. He took off his head band and stared at it deeply knowing the other man was watching him intently.

"Ji-san," Kakashi's voice was foreign to even his own ears.

"Yes Kakashi?" Jirya sent the boy his full attention. The boy needed to talk about it, holding it inside would kill him.

"I'm going to spend another year at the academy. I froze and et the shin obi rules fall along with my composure."

Jirya widened his eyes slightly and had to remind himself that it was a four year old talking about what he did wrong as if he was reviewing a mission. The boy should have been crying not grading himself.

"I'm not prepared for action," Kakashi put the head band on the table struggling to keep his emotions in check.

"Kakashi," the old man wanted to voice words of comfort and understanding when Tsunade came in the room. Here eyes were set and her face grim. Jirya knew the outcome. It pained his heart.

"My mother?" Kakashi asked looking up at the woman sanin.

Tsunade cursed this part of her job and to a little boy. She kneeled to be eye level preparing herself for his hysterics. "Kakashi your mother didn't' make it through surgery."

The woman and Jirya watched as the boy pulled almost violently back. Emotions played across his face, shin obi rules, his mother, she was invisible. He felt a tear roll down his face but fought to keep the rest down. He was a ninja.

And it was his fault.

"Is my house cleaned?"

Tsunade seemed taken back by the question. "Yes, ANBU and the others disposed of the bodies and blood." She thought it better to tell him the truth. It unnerved her seeing no emotion.

"Good. Thank you both and if my father asks," Kakashi paused remaining in control of his raging emotions. "I'm at home." With that he did the hand signs and disappeared.

Suddenly the world around him began to swirl and his life flashed before his eyes. His fathers alchol, his uncles touches, his screams, his first missions, Sukumo's shame and death, Arashi sensei, the war, Obito, his brother and sister in law's deaths, the chunin exams, the dead woman, his year as a POW, his first junin mission Obito's death, his battle with Rin, Arashi's on the battlefield, his ANBU years of raping, killing, and the screams. He could hear and see everyone who fell by his sword yelling, begging for mercy that he never showed. Kakashi screamed in agony and the copy nin broke.

* * *

Kakashi screamed and begged in inaudible words while Itachi gripped his vest.

"Please," Kakashi gripped the hands. "Enough." He looked into the crimson eyes, "no more oh please, god, no Itachi, no…" Tears began pouring down his face soaking his mask and Itachi backed away. The once proud ninja slid down the tree.

"Kakashi?" Naruto voiced. All three young ninjas stood in shock watching their once proud sensei crying at the feet of Itachi.

"I guess any dog is breakable," Kisamie voiced laughingly never forgetting his grip on the younger Uchila.

"Every dog is breakable at some point. Even the wildest of wolves can be tamed by an unwanted hand and taught to obey and fear his master. "

"What did you do to him?!" Naruto yelled with a no found fury beating through his veins.

Tachi knelled beside kakashi and put a finger under his chin forcing him to look into his eyes. Kakashi continued to cry and Itachi noticed that the black orbs looked amazingly beautiful under the tears. "I've done nothing but show him his true self." Itachi answered.

"What the heck is that suppose to mean?" Naruto moved forward but was stopped by Sakura.

"Stop it Naruto," Sakura looked at him with tears brimming in her eyes. "You don't have enough strength he'll kill you."

Itachi ignored them and stared down at his broken prey. He was slightly disappointed that the rival genius had fallen. It would have been ten times the challenge if he hadn't.

"How?" Kakashi questioned hoarsely. "How did you?"

"Maybe," itachi gaot real close whispering in his ear. "We're not so different after al." he pulled back and stood feeling two familiar new presences.

"Leave now Itachi," Jirya voiced coming into the clearing with Gai behind him. A nin dog barked once before leaving in a puff of smoke.

"When did he?" Kisame asked and cursed.

"Good plan Kakshi," Itachi spoke. "This entire time you were stalling for back up. Amazing you must've sent the dog before attacking me. Too bad."

"Leave Naruto and the others alone," Jirya voiced.

"Kohnaha's Green Beast is here! He tai-jutsu master and it would be in your best interest to leave at once," Gai spun and threw out his thumb and trademark smile.

"For once I'm happy to see you pervy sage," Naruto cheered.

"Honestly Gai do you have to," Jirya stopped. "Hey, would you stop calling me that?"

"Hey," Kisame pulled further back on the sword and Sasuke fought for air. "Looks like the clowns have decided to show."

"Kisame," Itachi voiced. "Drop him and lets go."

"What?" Kisame asked. Itachi had already moved to the trees. Sighing the shark man let Sasuke go and went after his companion once again kitsune less.

"Well that was easy," Gai announced. "It's a good thing you got us Kakashi…Kakashi?" The green man in spandx trned and saw Sakura beside and ill Kakashi leaning against a tree.

"Can you do anything Sakura?" Naruto asked the medi trainee.

"That's just it Naruto, he's fine," Sakura sighed.

"What do you mean he's fine!" Naruto yelled.

"Calm down Naruto," Sasuke forced himself to come near the blonde. "He used the sharingan on him instead of attacking him physically so he must have injured him mentally."

"So Itachi got in his head before we came huh?" Jiry a asked standing beside the teen.

"Damn," the sanin spoke watching the proud an quiver underneath their stares gasping for breath. Tears roamed down his face as he muttered words under his mask getting caught and lost in the fabric. The sanin had never seen Kakashi as he was before him broken and that fact was dangerous.

"Why the cursing? All we have to do is get him back to Tsunade," Naruto looked at his new mentor. "She'll be able to fix him."

"That's right," Sakura smiled slightly. "She did before too."

"True but Kakashi's mental state wasn't to it's breaking point."

"My eternal-rival," Gai yelled hysterically. "We did not come soon enough. To see you in such a state is not befitting your original composure. Oh if only I'd come sooner!" The man sighed dramatically, "It will be five hundred push ups of repentance."

"Um yeah," Naruto spoke watching the wired junin like the rest beg into repent.

"Breaking point?" Sasuke spoke up bringing the conversation back up to level.

"The point at which a ninja loses all concept of reality, Jira spoke seriously watching the younger. "Its what happens when to much stress is put on the mind and someone can't take it. Basically he snaps."

"Are you saying Kakashi-sensei's crazy?" Naruto asked. Sure he'd always thought the junin wasn't always there at time but he wasn't insane.

"It's not by choice Naruto, I doubt he even realizes we're here," Sakura looked from the blonde to Sasuke. The Uchila was trying so hard not to show he cared but she wasn't stupi. Just the fact that eh found Gai more interesting was enough.

"Than we should get him help soon right? I mean so he wont' stay like this."

"I'm afraid that only five cases of his kind o stress trauma has been reversed successfully Naruto," Jirya informed with a sigh. The teens faces turned shocked and Gai stopped behind them.

"to…ob…H…ke…in….ko," Kakashi's delirious voice continued to hum in the silence. He sat immobile breathing heavily.

"Your'e right though Naruto," Jirya spoke needing to put the genins into action before they started moping around abut Kakashi's condition. "It'll be a two day trip if we start now."

"Maser Jirya with all respet it will be only one day if we rean top speed and half a day if you would let me take Kakashi ahead," Gai stood his repenting forgotten. He was embarrassed to have to correct the legendary sanin but Kakashi's well being was at stake.

"No," Jirya spoke watching everyone eye him intently. "Moving at high speed will only cause him more stress he'll just get worse. We're going to have to walk without chakra if we want any chance of getting him to Tsunada without decreasing his chance of coming back. Understood?"

"Yes Sir," Gai moved and picked up what was left of the man onto his back positioning him so his head rested on his shoulder I in a piggy back.

"Cover his sharingan Sasuke," Jirya ordered turning and walking down the path. The others followed as night began to fall in silence .

Alright number two down wahooo!

* * *

Please Review, I hope you like it-it might have been a little confusing so any questions I'll be happy to answer!

Remember: BE HAPPY!! OR BE MAD!!! WHICH EVER FLOATS YOUR BOAT:)

Bye for now.


	3. Myserious Hatake Clan

I say this now, what would life be without Not very good!

Anyway I've been getting good reviews when it comes to this story which is great considering my other one bombed. I say this now: I don't know a lot about the series since I am American I get to see the censored version of the show, my parents to not appreciate manga of any kind, and I have messed up views.

So bear with me! I will change something's considering that this is a Kakashi centric so the time table will be messed up!

Sorry just deal with it or don't read it. : )

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because I can't make up something with that much drama, twists, and turns…I'm just a normal human.

**Okay fair warning: this is when it starts to get confusing so pay attention!**

**

* * *

Mysterious Hatake Clan**

Sakura watched her boys sadly. The tension in the air was full of sorrow and anger. Naruto had remained uncharacteristically quiet, not even bothering to crack a joke and try to make her feel better like on their first real mission when they drug Kakashi's body to the house after fighting Zabuza for the first time.

Sasuke, the boy was normally silent but he was never lost in his own thoughts as deeply as he was now. That was the third time he'd stumbled twice and Sasuke Uchila did not stumble. The whole group was out of it. Even Gai hadn't started on one of his youth speeches yet in the past few hours, a world record as far as Sakura was concerned.

"How'd Kakashi know to get you?" Sasuke as they sat in front of the fire that night.

"Humm," Jirya looked up from the food he was eartin gin the container. "Oh well with your brother," the sanin had no problem pointing out that fact and Sasuke inwardly flinched. "as active as he is, Kakshi was notified of eery Junín in the area of the mission before you left the village. He knew where Gai and I would b if he needed our assistance."

"But why would he need to know that?" Sakura asked from her position on the ground. The light from the fire illuminated her face, "Were they after Sasuke?"

The dark haired boy turned away. No, he wasn't even worth his brother's time; it was Naruto they were after but why? He glanced up and saw the blonde gazing into the flickering light wait a solemn expression. The dope hadn't said a word since the revelation about Kakashi's condition. Was he blaming himself?

"Actually Itachi is looking for something," Jirya spoke smiling a bit. Gai glanced his way but said nothing as a moan caught his attention.

Kakashi was lying near them, close to the fire, between the two adults. He threw his head wildly still mumbling, "It…achi, the rest of his words were lost.

Silence embedded the group again until Naruto looked up. "Hey prevy sage," he tried to make his voice light and cheery like he had been forever pretending to be okay.

"What is it Naruto," Jirya tired to ignore the pun but stressed out the others name in annoyance. Honestly, how long did the kid plan on calling him that?

"Itachi said that Kakashi-sensei graduated at the age of five is that true?" The innocent question caught the others off guard causing the toad sage to blink slightly.

Jirya couldn't help a soft smile. Despite Naruto acting like a village idiot, his question had been completely calculated and did its job. Now instead of everyone lulling over the man's condition they were interested in his life, getting them out of their daze and making them alert. "Smart boy," Jirya thought, "Smart like you father."

"Actually Kakashi was scheduled to graduate at four."

"Is that even possible?" Naruto asked gasping.

"Hold on," Sakura cut in. "The age limit to even enter the academy is six so how did Kakashi graduate at four or five?"

"You forgot the law wasn't invented until twenty years ago. In fact it wasn't until after Kakashi graduated that they even considered a law prohibiting students based on age."

"So anyone could go to the school at such a young age?" Sakura asked always thirsting for knowledge.

"Well if Kakashi could graduate so young then the test must've gotten harder," Naruto pointed out. He remembered his years of failing to graduate until finally doing it at twelve and a half.

"Actually the test of youth hasn't changed much over the years," Gai voiced sounding like himself. "Kakashi is just a genius only fitting of my life long rival."

"You also didn't think about the war." Jirya spoke taking a sip from his water canteen. He would have much rather it been sake but they had emptied that last night when Gai got all Ninja Code on him about drinking during a mission. "Stupid green spandex wearing bowl cut bastard," he thought.

"War? What War?"

"The second shin obi war," Gai spoke deeply. "When all the villages were fighting on two sides."

"bito," Kakashi moaned again his tears long since drying up in his mask.

"Someone should feed him," Jirya spoke.

"What do you mean actually feed him like a baby?" Naruto spoke unbelievingly. "You can't be serious."

"If you have another idea on how to get food into his system let me know!" Jirya barked.

"What about his mask?" Sasuke spoke.

"We remove it."

"But sensei never takes off his mask," Sakura pointed out. "No one's seen his face, surely he wouldn't appreciate us taking advantage of the situation."

"Either we remove his mask or he starves," Jirya voiced losing his patience for the younger genin quickly. How did he put up with his own team years ago? Oh right he had Arashi. "And I have seen his face."

"Really when," Naruto asked.

"Long before he started to even wear the mask."

"Do you know why he wears it," Gai asked curious. He had never seen his rival without it and even though he had his suspicions he wasn't sure.

"Not really," Jirya spoke but he knew. Only he was sure of the weight the young boy had carried into manhood.

"So who wants to feed him?" The young teens didn't look at him and Jirya sighed. "You'll get to see his face." That got their attention but still no one volunteered.

"I'll do it," Sakura looked up raising her hadn half way. "I mean if I'm going to train to be a medic-nin this would be a good time to practice." Jirya nodded and moved sitting Kakahsi up against a nearby tree.

"Obito," Kakashi whispered. A single tear made its way to his eye and Jirya looked away as it fell. He couldn't bear to see Kakashi like this any longer, the man didn't' deserve it.

"Just put in his mouth, when his body recognizes whats going on than his muscles will automatically swallow," Gai instructed.

"If you know how to do it than why don't you feed him!" Inner Sakura yelled but the young woman just smiled. "Alright."

Sakura shifted nervously but nodded moving to the fallen man. As her hand brushed the tip of the mask she felt all eyes on her and him. She couldn't believe it and had to calm herself down but she was going to see Kakashi-sensei's face! And the first too!

"Cha!" Her inner self yelled.

She slowly let her fingers dip between the fabric and skin blushing when she realized how close she was to the much older man. With slow hands she pulled both masks down, there was another behind the first, feeling her team mates and even Gai's anticipation.

"What no way! That's it!" Naruto yelled pointing at Kakashi. "There's no big secret?"

Sakura blinked, Naruto was right, there was nothing to hide. Kakashi didn't have buck teeth, big lips, or a narrow mouth. He was handsome with a medium sized nose, flawless sking, and full lips. His kin was perfect too, not rounded off but defined. A Hunk!

"in…chi…rry…so," the man muttered and Sasuke looked closer in the fire light, it was hard to see but it was there. Fourteen tiny dots around his mouth, each opposite of each other, seven on top and seven under the bottom lip.

"How'd that happen?" Sasuke asked.

Jirya looked at the young raven haired youth ignoring the rant about Kakashi's face Gai started to comment about underestimating his rivals looks. Sure enogh when he glanced at Sasuke's viewpoint he saw the circular marks, like little needle points.

"I don't know," he spoke but moved foreward to find out.

"What are you doing you dirty old man?" Naruto spoke up. "What are you talking about?"

"Kakashi's wounds, these are years old," he spoke loudly backing off.

"What wounds?" Sakura asked.

"Around his lips," Jirya answered and watched the other threes curiosity become fulfilled.

"No wonder he hid his face," Sakura voiced. "I mean you wouldn't notice them right away but once you do it's kind of hard to keep from staring."

"What I want to know is how he got them," Naruto sat back on his feet.

"Well the onl whose answer that is Kakashi himself." Jirya took a sip of water from his cup. "Aw come on don't look at me like that."

Naruto glared, "You're the stupidest pervert I've ever met."

"I am not a pervert! It's RESEARCH!"

"Oh really, than why where you staring at Sakura then?"

"You idiot I wasn't staring at her I was looking at Kakashi."

"Yeah right you dirty old man."

"Why you…"

Sakura stared at the too as thy got completely animated. She knew Naruto was probably right I mean the guy did right that nasty book series Ichi Ichi Paradise and Naruto had been around him longer than the other too…

"Well maybe I'll wear this!" To her horror Naruto pulled out a green Lee like costume. Jirya yelled louder hitting him on the head and she laughed. Her voice clear in the night making the other two stop suddenly.

"Heh heh," Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "I guess the whole thing was a little funny." He blushed slightly, he'd made Sakura laugh!

"Take that Sasuke," he thought throwing the other male a look but the Uchila paid him no attention.

"Loser," Sasuke muttered turning his head slightly further to gaze into the fire trying hard to hide his smirk of amusement.

"Ah ha," Sakura covered her mouth and held her stomach. She honestly had no idea why that was funny at all. Actually she thought it was pretty stupid but she just couldn't' stop.

"in…Rin…..Rin," the man beside her moved his voice almost sounding normal. He sat himself up and reached out causing Sakura to stop as he touched her face. He gripped her wrist as she moved her arm causing a gasp to escape her lips.

"Rin…Rin," Kakashi muttered as his grip became tighter. She was caught. Sakura twisted her arm and grasped his fingers with her other hand trying to pry him off. "Ow, stop it!"

"Sa…" Naruto started to move to her when Jirya put a hand in his way.

"Be still Naruto, if you go rushing in there like that her wrist could break."

"Yes let Master Jirya," Gai started but Sakura interrupted.

"Someone please," She forced back a tear and wince. It was a wonder her wrist hadn't broken already from the pressure.

"Alright hold still," the sanin grabbed the offending hand and Kakashi's wrist. Squeezing thigh he broke the man's grip on the girl.

In pain Kakashi forgot whatever ha managed to upset him and laid back mumbling again.

"Are you okay Sakura," Naruto asked attentively.

"Yeah, he didn't break anything but it will be hard to move it for a while." Her inner self glared, "Not to mention the bruise!"

"Here," Sasuke threw a container at her which she caught with her other hand.

"It's ointment," he spoke sitting back. "It'll help with the pain and bruising." He added the last part to himself a little lower in volume.

"Wow Sasuke," Sakura all but beamed. "Thank you!"

"Humph," Sasuke stood. "Your just no use if your hurt." As soon as the words were out of his mouth he regretted them.

"Oh o-okay, right," Sakura sounded depressed and he cursed himself for it. Why couldn't he just say something nice? Why'd he have to be an idiot?

"This is an interesting love triangle," Jirya thought. Naruto was pissed because Sakura liked Sasuke and he liked her. Sakura didn't' seem happy at being the object of Naruto's affection and Sasuke hated the blonde but had no idea of his feelings for the female.

"This makes a good plot for my next story," he thought. "But right now…"

"Gai come here I need you to help me strip Kakashi."

"Strip Kakashi?! Whoa pervy sage you can't do that!" Naruto yelled.

"Not like that you idiot," Jirya yelled back. "For calling me a perv you sure have your mind in the gutter. We're taking his weapons that way if he becomes violent again all he can do is tai-jutsu. I doubt he can even form hand signs."

"An excellent idea Lord Jirya!" Gai stepped forward gleefully. He was happy to be of some use in helping his pathetic rival.

30 minutes later

"Jeez how much stuff does Kakashi carry?" Naruto asked.

"I think this is it,' Jirya said pulling out the last star. By his sides were weapons of all sizes, large and so small you could fit them in the palm of your hand. Several kunai, needles, stars, scrolls, and posions. He knew Kakashi was slightly paranoid but even the toad sage hadn't expected that much.

"What's that?" Naruto asked pulling out a large and heavy kunai from the pile. It was made with great care and the wrappings on the blade holder was definitely done by a professional. The crazy thing that unlike the others the once with cloth was stained a dark brown with dried blood.

"It's a kunai Naruto," Jirya sighed. "What's it look like?" He sat down finished fo the night as Gai packed up all of Kakashi's things in his back pack.

"Are you sure? It looks funny. Like it's special or something."

"Just put it in the bag and get some sleep. We have to leave early tomorrow."

"Fine, Fine, jeez you don't have to be all snippy about it." The nine tailed holder put the kunai into the bag without another thought.

* * *

"This is good," Jirya voiced pausing to look at the sun and surroundings. "We made good pace, we should be home by tonight. How are you holding up Gai?"

"The power of youth explodes in me," the man yelled drastically almost dropping the younger nin on his shoulder.

"Yeah well I'm tired," Naruto sat down. "Believe it, we've been walking before the sun was even up."

"Oh please are you telling me that's all you can do Naruto?" Jirya asked, hands on hips. "And I thought all that training was actually helping you, looks like I was wrong."

"Why you?!" Naruto stood pointing at the older man. "I can go all day you pervert! I'm going as long as I need too."

"That's it," Sakura almost sobbed. "Naruto is so stupid."

"Oh really," Jirya walked over to the tense Naruto. He placed a hand on the boys head looking above him. "I'll make you eat those words later sport."

"Aw hang off it you old man," Naruto swiped his hand away playfully. "Like you could do better huh?"

The sight of the two men sent a pain in Sasuke's heart and he forced himself to look away. It wasn't fair, his fist clenched at his side, how come Naruto…

"Why don't we stop for a break?" Sakura suggested. "We haven't eaten today and it won't take long fro me to make something."

Jirya's stomach rumbled slightly, "Sounds like a plan to me!" he grinned at her foxlike…well Naruto like to Sakura.

"In…Rin…RIN!" Kakashi yelled yanking himself away from Gai's strong hold. "Die," his hands moved rapidly forming the chidori as he ran towards a young and frightened female.

"Damn, I'll never make it in time," Sasuke thought trying to rush to the girls side. Luckily Gai kicked his rival making him fall and lose control of the jutsu.

"Shit Gai," Jirya voiced with a slight whistle as the body landed twenty feet away. "He should battle Tsunada," he thought.

"I am Kohnaha's Handsome Devil."

"So these are your pawns Rin?" Kakashi drew himself up wiping away the blood that came from his lip when he bit it. His eye was wild as he looked at the other ninja, clouded, as if he wasn't really seeing them, looking at them yes, but seeing them was a definite no.

"Too bad," Kakashi was slightly hoarse. "I can't show mercy to anyone." He laughed slightly. "They're all going to have to die with you." For some reason the last part was in a whisper full of battling emotions.

The silver junin pulled up his head band revealing the sharingan. His hand went behind him and he pulled out a nonexistent weapon.

"He's gone crazy," Sasuke voiced as the man ran forward brandishing a weapon of air. He didn't even realize he was empty handed. Jirya moved swiftly grabbing both of his arms pinning them to his sides.

"What the," he asked as the clone disappeared in his hands.

"Naruto, Sasuke, protect Sakura." The sanin wasted no time giving orders. "For some reason she's his target."

"R…r..right," Naruto stuttered hesitantly but moved in beside Sasuke in front of his pink haired team mate.

"Alright Gai, this is you and me," Jirya spoke watching the woods. The man in spandex just nodded throwing off his pack, Kakashi was fast.

"Defending them is our mission and if it comes to it kill him."

"Wha?!" Naruto stuttered, Sakura gasped, and Sasuke narrowed his eyes looking confused . Gai on the other hand, nodded.

"Naruto this isn't your sensei anymore," Jirya spoke. "That's not the real Kakashi and he will attack with the intent to kill. Don't dishonor him by letting him take your life, it would be easier for him to die by your hands."

The group waited nervously for what seemed hours only a minute. Still no attack but Jirya neither raised or put up his weapon. Patience. It was all part of the game.

Suddenly the sanin threw a kunai at the ground and a dog burst from the under brush right behind was Kakashi. The junin landed a punch at Gai before disappearing beneath the other's kick. The nin do withdrew after his master.

"Where'd he go?" Naruto asked. "He's not in the sky or on the ground."

"Under it," Saskue thought. He pushed Sakura aside as a hand came out of the ground followed by the silver man himself. Sasuke pulled out a couple of kunai and threw them at his teacher. Kakashi moved but not fast enough and two took hitting him in the leg. Stopping he pulled them out throwing them back to the dodging genin. Moving to his vest he pulled out an invisible scroll spinning it around himself before cutting his thumb, running the bloody appendage in the air.

"Earth style: Fang Pursuit Jutsu!" He crashed his hands on the ground and nothing happened. "Now die!"

Kakashi's hand moved into the chidori but Gai moved throwing several weapons causing the man to undo the move in the ground to have any chance at jumping away with his life. Jirya waited then snatched Kakashi's foot forcing him to loose balance and fall.

"Nice try," the junin muttered kicking the man in the face before jumping back off. Immediately he finished his famous screeching birds again moing towards Sakura. The young female ran towards Naruto running by Sasuke. Fearing for her the Uchila snatched her arm pulling hr abruptly left completely out of harms way.

Breathing heavily in the middle of the field Kakashi growled. The nin dog came bounding out of the woods towards Sasuke but was cut off by Naruto tackling it. In a cloud of smoke it disappeared.

"Jeez," Naruto yelled lifting himself off the ground. "You owe me Sasuke."

"Humph," Sasuke turned away from him concentrating on his former teacher. "Phoenix Flower Jutsu," as expected of a junin the man dodged every flam landing gracefully on his feet.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto voiced and twenty blondes filled the area.

"Idiot," Sasuke cursed as Kakashi formed the same signs creating at least ten more than Naruto. He activated his own blood line but he couldn't distinguish the real one. Jumping into a tall tree watching from a birds eye view he saw Sakura who was fending off two of the clones with her new training.

The Kakashi standing off to the side caught his attention when he began forming hand signs. Immediately because of his kekkai genkai, he knew it was the chidori, the third and last in Kakashi's arsenal.

"Ah!"

Sasuke turned towards the female who was held in place by three clones. Without thinking he formed the hand signs creating a ball of chakra in his own hands as well. Jumping in front of the girl at the last second, the two Lighting Blades (A/N: that's chidori, just typing the same word over and over is crazy) collided.

The force sent both men flying in different directions. Kakashi fell a few feet away but the lightly Uchila fell back taking Sakura with him a good three yards. When he looked up from the girls lap, the clones were gone, except for the now two Narutos.

The real junin was panting but forced himself up doing the hands signs one more time.

Sasuke's eyes widened he was going to create another chidori. "Impossible," he muttered. Kakashi's voice echoed in his head:

"_Looks like two's your limit," the older junin stated watching the bruised genin. It was less than a day before the chunin exams and his match against Gaara. _

_Looking up Sasuke panted harder making eye contact with his careless sensei. How could a man like that ever create something like this? He stared at his hands in wonder. Maybe this would be enough to take Itachi down. _

"_I can only do three," Kakashi confided half handedly. "Remember thought, don't push your jutsu. It will only have two outcomes; either the jutsu won't work or…you die."_

"Shit," Sasuke muttered furiously scaring Sakura slightly. The female watched as he tensed but made no move to defend or attack the junin as he made hand signs. It was unlike Sasuke to allow his opponents to create an attack.

"Ahh," the man threw his hand down when the chakra should have collected. Nothing happened. Kakashi looked up slightly and his eyes carried a realization that Sasuke recognized for what it was. He had realized his mistake too late to reverse it.

His arm began to shiver followed by his entire body. Kakashi's right hand moved to the front and gripped his uniform above the heart collapsing on one knee.

"Huh," Naruto voiced in wonder. What the heck was happening.

"What's going on?" Sakura voiced as Sasuke finally got off her.

"Damn it all," Jirya cursed landing beside the shaking junin. "He forced the jutsu. Gai get Tsunada now!" With a moment's hesitation the Handsome Devi disappeared.

"What's the deal Jirya," Narto asked worried as he inched forward. His other clone gone.

"Don't go near him," Jirya threw out a hand catching the young boy in the chest.

"We can't just leave him like that," Naruto yelled. "What the hell just happened?!" By now Kakashi was nearly screaming in a fetal position. His body began turning a light blue a white fainter than the chidori.

"He forced the jutsu dobe," Sasuke walked towards him. "He's dying."

"Wha?! But…" Naruto could think of anything else. Sure Sasuke was a jerk but he wouldn't lie about that.

"I'm not sure about that," Jirya voiced watching the junin. "Kakashi had a kekki genkai passed through the Hatake genes."

"What do you mean a kekki genkai?" Sakura asked and Sasuke glanced up at him.

"It's the hardest to control because it's the strongest," Jirya just continued to talk as if he was trying to convince himself. "His chakra will protect him because it's alive."

"Alive? What do you mean his chakra's alive?" Naruto threw up his hand in disbelief.

"I mean exactly what I said," Jirya snapped losing patience. He watched as the man shook silent now. "Normally if you forced any type of nin jutsu you would collapse ro and area of chakra would explode killing you."

"Kakashi forced the jutsu however he's caused his chakra great conflict in keeping him alive. The kekki genkai of the Hatake family gives them a special white chakra which at times has the ability to awaken and take care of the body. That's why Kakashi can heal as quick as he does and use the sharingan at all."

"But that's a good thing right?" Sakura asked.

"No," Jirya folding his arms serious. "Though the chakra can heal it can also kill the person who's awakened it. The chakra is unleased when the body and mind is at it's limit or by the will of a Hatake but its effects could be anything. Even as a genius Kakashi could never gain any control and because of that his own chakra almost killed him two other times. It's just a matter of chance."

"Wow," Naruto muttered as he looked down at the man worried.

"Ha…ah…" the man gripped his hair as a flame lit across his chest and into his lungs. He fought for breath as his muscles flexed without any control suddenly his vice was gone and his body became cold.

"Hey um Sakura," Naruto couldn't believe his eyes as he stared at his sensei. "Is Kakashi sensei glowing white?"

"Something's wrong," Sasuke frowned his eyes wide. That had to be Kakashi's white chakra giving off the glow but what was it doing.

"Well," Jirya watched. "That's new."

Naruto glared at the old man.

"He's shrinking," Sakura couldn't believe her own words but it was true. The full grown male body was becoming smaller, slimmer and younger. The glow of white chakra faded, the process done leaving the unconscious male behind.

"What in the hell is going on here Jirya?!"

A new commanding voice was heard in the clearing as the fifth Hokaga herself appeared with Gai behind her. She moved to Kakashi cautious of his dangerous chakra and stared. The once fitting clothes now engulfed him, the mask and head band was loose on his face. It looked like a child playing dress up in his fathers work clothes.

Narrowing her eyes she ran a green glowing hand done his body and came up with nothing. It was a healthy young male in his teens lying in front of her. The only problem was it should have been a man in his early prime.

"Well that's interesting," Tsunada turned. "It looks like his chakra forced his body to regress years into the past, but how is that possible?" She stroked her forehead her anger at Gai bursting into her office and demanding her immediate attention gone.

"Nice side effect," Jirya stood beside her. He knew darn well the woman would try to explain it and wouldn't understand that it was something that couldn't be explained and she shouldn't try. The whole Hatake clan had been one mystery after another and Jirya learned a long time ago that when it came to the wolves that you just go with the flow. Hell if Orachimaru could raise the dead why couldn't Kakahsi erase a few years?

"Will somebody tell me whats going on?!" Naruto yelled looking at the too.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jirya spook. His chakra performed a jutsu turning him into a teenager again. Didn't I just get done telling you how crazy his kekki genkai was?"

"Yeah but," Naruto started only to have the fifth cut in.

"We should get him back to the village and in the hospital to make sure everything's stable then wait fro him to wake up. Maybe he'll have the answers."

* * *

"Is he going to be okay Grandma Tsuanada?" Naruto couldn't help the question as they started back towards the village through the trees. Even Tsunada had began to use her chakra through the forest instead of the path, it was faster this way.

Young Kakashi, or in theory a younger version of the older man was on the back of Gai as they ran forward with all their speed. He had yet to waken up from his episode which Tsunada was sure was from chakra depletion.

"Well see Naruto," the woman smiled fondly at the younger but inside she was a wreck. Everything she knew about the ancient clan was locked away somewhere in her mind and as she began to remember what little she did know she realized that it was way too much.

The group of people had come with her Grandfather, his personal body guards while he formed the village. That was all she really knew. Later on the Hatake family grew and supported the ninja force until the first great ninja war. It was there that the clan had been cut far more than it could have survived. With only a few survivors caring the genes it wasn't a surprise when Sukumo's uncle died living his father as the last heir. Kakashi was honestly the last to survive the tragedies that plagued them.

She glanced at Jirya, the man had been a friend of the said Sukumo and a snoop as a child. She was sure that somewhere in the Hokaga's secret files there was something about the clan, something that could help. And she'd bet her life that Jirya knew exactly where to find such valuable information.

A light smirk reached her lips as she remembered all the arguments she had shared with the now toad sage in the past.

"_Jirya get away from there!" A younger version of her self scowled at the young white haired boy hiding away in the private room. "I'm going to tell Hokaga-sama that your in here!" _

_Jirya turned around blushing at being caught by the female and the thought of having to go to his old sensei the third sent shivers down his spine. "Aww come on Tsunada," he blushed deeper as the object of his affection raised an eyebrow. "There's a lot of stuff you can find in here."_

"_These are the Hokaga's secret files! You can't be in here!" _

"_Whats the big deal," Jirya tossed the scroll in the air and caught it expertly. "I've been in here a hundred times before I can tell you where any scroll and every scroll is!"_

"_YOU IDIOT!" Tsunada came to his side and hit him in the head with her fist. The boy fell to the ground, the scroll falling away. "YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE IN HERE AT ALL! LET ALONE SNOP AROUND AND KNOW WHERE EVERYTHING IS! THE LAST TIME I CHECKED YOU WEREN'T THE HOKAGA!"_

"_What's all this noise?" The third appeared at the door with a look on his face his. Tsunada beat Jirya to it._

"_Sensei, Jirya was snooping around the private scrolls."_

"_Was not you liar!" Jirya glared. _

"_Jirya," the third shook his head trying to get rid of the headache that had suddenly come across him. Why couldn't the boy just do what he was supposed to do? "Why are you in here?"_

_Jirya sighed looking at the man he knew better than to lie. "I wanted to find out about the Hatake clan, I mean Sukumo's one of them and I figured…"_

_Sarutobi sighed. "Jirya those files are classified. As in off limits to anyone but top level ANBU and the elders."_

Tsunade decided what to do as they reached the village gates. "Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura," the teens had to be tired. "Go home but do not and I repeat," she looked down at the blonde sternly. "tell anyone about Kakashi's condition. I want no one to know about this until I have talked it over with the other elders. Understood?"

"Yes Hokaga-sama," Sakura immediately announced. Sasuke nodded but it was the blonde who decided he wasn't happy about the situation.

"But Grandma Tsunada what the heck is happening to him? I mean how do you-"

"Enough Naruto," the boy's unlimited questions was driving her mad. Didn't he know when to just shut-up? "I'll tell you everything when I see fit." And if you need to know it, she added to herself.

"Now go home," she let her voice carry a sharper tone then a kunai.

The ninja mumbled but turned alone with his peers to walk down the street of the fire nation path way.

"Honestly that boy," Tsunada growled.

"A lot like his father isn't he?" Jirya smirked knowingly.

"Yeah," she sighed looking off into the distant. "Sometimes its like he's still here." Her voice grew with authority.

"Gai take Kakashi to the medical unit and ask for Shizune. She'll put him in a closed unit and keep his condition secret. Than I want you to round up all the junin," she paused as Gai began to start off. "No wait just gather Kakashi's closest junin, the other senseis."

"You mean Asuma and Kurenai?"

"Yes, and Genma," she frowned. "I don't want to get everyone involved yet until I talk to them about it. You can go ahead now." Gai nodded before jumping in the air towards the medical tent.

"This is getting absolutely ridicules," she muttered holding her head in her hands pinching the bridge of her nose.

"It is odd," Jirya agreed walking to the edge of the path trying to sneak off.

"Hold it toad," Tsunada cut him off half step. "You and I are going to get to the bottom of this and now."

"But I have research to do and I've been gone all week," the old man argued. "I need my down time, are you trying to kill me?"

"One of our top junin with the mature sharingan eye has unexpectedly changed into a child when he was a full grown man. I don't care what you think you have to do, all of your plans have been canceled until we find some logical explanation."

"The obvious answer is his chakra, I told you about that on the way back here. And as the Hokaga you know about the white chakra."

"But you know where the scrolls are on the subject and you know way more than I do so get off your fat load and tell me what the heck is going on. And don't you lie to me."

Jirya dropped the hand he had picked up in protest.

"I know that you've read all up on the subject. Sukumo's chakra fascinated you for about an entire year. If there is anyone who can help him with this problem than its you."

Jirya sighed. "Everything you need to know is in the hidden scrolls in the back room."

Tsunada growled, "Show me."

* * *

"What do you honestly think is going on with Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked as they walked. She hoped Sasuke would answer but of course it was Naruto who took the incentive.

"I have absolutely no clue," the blonde grinned widely. "But don't worry Sakura, with Grandma Tsunada and pervy sage on the case Kakashi's going to be fine."

"That's not what I wanted to hear," Inner Sakura thought frustrated. "Yeah I guess so," she voiced out loud.

"Kakashi is a junin," Sasuke spoke up. "Either he'll be fine or we'll have a new sensei." His voice was uncaring and bored sounding.

Naruto turned to him, "You bastard!" he yelled. Even Sakura flinched at how he sounded.

"How can you say that?" Naruto grabbed him by the arm, Sasuke didn't pull away. "How can you say—"

"Hey Naruto," Shikamaru turned around the corner and walked to the group. He paused looking at the scene and immediately knew what he had just broken up. How troublesome.

"Oh Shikamaru," the blonde's tensed body relaxed a little and he let go of the other male. "What are you doing here?"

"Asuma's asked us to come over for training but he didn't show and I was wondering if you'd seen him."

"Us?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sasuke-kun!" the older male flinched back almost violently as Ino came out of now where diving for his arm. Chuoji came walking up with a bag of potato chips in his hands.

Naruto backed off completely and watched as Ino clutched his team mate almost violently. A small grin fell on his face as he watched Sasuke's look of anguish come across his face before leaving into impassiveness. He turned and saw Sakura look completely angry and decided against pointing out the other males pain.

"Sorry Shikamaru I have no clue where Asuma is," Naruto looked at him. The other sighed loudly.

"Aw man," he groaned. "Looks like it was a false alarm today or something. Maybe the junin got called to the Hokaga office or something."

Sasuke glanced at Sakura who stared back. _Maybe _they had all been called to her office. The male pried himself off of Ino's hands and turned back down to the third street. "I have to go."

"Yeah yeah whatever Sasuke," Naruto barely glanced his way. The raven haired male continued to walk as the pink female watched his back fade down another walkway. He had seemed so tense before leaving and it worried her. Lately Sasuke had become distant and closed. Maybe he was more worried about Kakashi then he let on.

* * *

Sasuke threw the door closed loudly not caring who he bothered as he entered his home. What was going on?

He heard himself growl. The mission had turned into a complete disaster.

When his brother had shown up he made it completely clear that Sasuke still wasn't worth killing yet and that Naruto was time times more valuable to the genius than the avenger was. Damn it, what did Naruto had that he didn't? What made him so special?

Then Kakashi.

His junin teacher had out smarted his brother. Sure the man was suppose to be one of the best but he was a porn reading, happy go lucky, idiot in almost every sense of the word.

Well okay he had made the chidori but the guy was too wacky and carefree. Yet for some reason this man with absolutely no chance of ever being as strong as a true Uchila had taken his brothers interest. And that angered him.

Would he ever be good enough?

* * *

"Are these all the scrolls?" Tsuanada looked at Jirya as the two walked into the briefing room.

"Yes," Jirya spoke back. "I've read every single one of these."

Tsunada couldn't help but look at Jirya, the man had studied twelve scrolls? Twelve thick scrolls? She couldn't stop herself. "Are you sure you weren't just looking for a weakness in Sukumo's defense because its starting to look like you were _obsessed _with him."

Jirya stopped and nearly dropped what was in his hands, his jaw dropping slightly. "Wo…Wo…woman don't you ever…"

"Ever what?" Tsuanada laughed leaving him behind. "Ever suggest that maybe you're a little _famine, _I mean you do write romance novels."

"With men and women!" Jirya yelled red faced but all he could hear was the others laughter as she turned the corner.

Inside the room three junins were sat conversing with each other silently. From their expressions the fifth Hokaga could tell they already had a basic knowledge about what was going on from Gai, or at least what he knew anyway.

"Alright everyone listen up," Tsunada voiced putting the scrolls on the table as Jirya put down his pile taking a seat. "We're going to make this sweet and simple. Does anyone not know what happened to Kakashi?"

"So I take it his body did revert years younger?" Asuma asked.

"Exactly."

"How?"

"Good question and now we have the closest thing as an answer," Tsuanada nodded towards Jirya.

The old male sanin sighed. Honestly, what had possessed him to come back to the village and stay? Oh yeah, Naruto.

"Look to understand what happened to him your going to have to understand where he comes from."

"Meaning?" Kurenai looked at Tsuanada who shrugged. She'd be damned if she knew.

"These scrolls are confidential," Jirya voiced picking one up for emphases. "Only the Hokaga and few elders have seen them."

"So how do you know about them Lord Jirya?" Gai asked wonderingly.

"Ah," Jirya seemed at a lost. He threw a hand behind his head and laughed slightly. "You see Gai being one of the thirds favorite students and the fourths sensei…I got trusted with some very gentle information."

"You snooped," Tsuanada voiced. "Don't lie, it's not very becoming. Now start with the briefing. I have to get to the hospital to see how he's doing."

"Fine." The man sat down sighing. "Look to understand Kakashi's condition your going to have to understand his family past and where he comes from. Basically what I'm telling you is the past that the adult Kakahi would not want you to know and would like to keep hidden as is the whole family secret thing. So whats said can't leave the room."

Asuma and Kurenai exchanged glances.

"For starters," Jirya voiced. "The Hatake family was actually a clan of samurai before becoming ninjas."

"Samurai?" Gai looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean his family was one ruled by the men who leaved by a code going from village to village helping those in need. They lived based on honor," he waved his hand. "the basic foundation of ninjas but completely stricter than today."

"What do you mean?" Asuma frowned.

"He means that they lived by a code helping citizens and weren't restricted by villages and when war broke out they would round each other up to fight. Milita men basically. They were very big in codes training each other and used swords and refrained from guerrilla war fare going for hand to hand, weapon to weapon combat."

Jirya nodded. "She's right. The Hatake family slowly changed with the time realizing that they couldn't continue to fight like that when everyone else was using nin and gen jutsu. Tai they could handle but the other stuff always gave the opponent the upper hand. So they moved and started training. When they began to use their chakra they realized they had a kekki genkai like most of the other clans."

"Kakashi has a kekki genkai?!" Gai exclaimed standing up. "My eternal rival has hidden so many things from me." The man cried in front of everyone.

"What keki genkai?" Kurenai asked and Tsunada was glad she was there. The female ninja seemed to be the only one out of the group to ask the right questions.

"There chakra is _alive_ in a sense."

"How is that possible," Asuma spoke ignoring Gais out rage. "How can chakra be alive?"

"Technically your entire body is alive," Tsuanada spoke being the only medical nin there. "Your cells are very much alive in a sense that they take in energy, use it, and spit out everything else they don't need. Your body is an ecosystem so there isn't much in saying that chakra couldn't be alive."

"But it's energy," Kurenai spoke up. "How can energy be alive?"

"Actually I have a theory about that," Jirya grinned.

"What do you mean you have a theory," Tsunada spoke eyeing him slightly.

"Well when Sukumo was still alive and I had read all this stuff I got to questioning it. How could one group of people in a world of chakra using ninja have alive white chakra and others chakra wasn't. So I did some research. Found out that the cells produce ATP, which is the energy that we use, or chakra. So I began to do some research in the medical field."

Tsunada blinked. Jirya was actually doing research in something other than the anatomy of society (and women). It made absolutely no sense, then she remembered when they had been in their mid thirties and the man was always picking at her medical books. She had to give him credit. He was good. Now she wondered how good…

"So chakra technically is the potential energy in the body. The difference is that Hatake's generate tons of ATP in a different form that we do. All this potential energy comes together like cells creating tissue and it becomes hyper active energy cells that under high stress take over the other cells by piggy backing on tissue, muscles, nerve, and even sex cells taking them over by slightly rearranging their structure putting them in control. So by that time the entire system of the body is in the chakra's control."

Tsuanada blinked as the others stared in aw. What had he just said? Was he suggesting that this ATP which creates chakra forms into something else and travels through the body like normal until the body becomes completely stressed and than takes it over through the tiny cells? It didn't make sense.

But than again what about the sharingan and other genetic forms of fighting. It could be possible. The genetic code had yet to be broken so there was no way to isolate whatever was causing some people to inherit such traits. But it made sense. Alright she would look into it.

"Continue."

"But Hokaga," Gai looked at her. "Is that even possible?"

"Anything is possible when it comes to genetics Gai," Tsuanada looked at Jirya. "I have to admit I didn't expect you to come up with something as convincing as that. I'll look into it."

The old man grinned.

"Don't get a big head though," the woman closed her eyes. "You were saying about the family?"

"Right anyway so they realized that they had this special gift and began to train themselves but messing with the kekki genkai became to dangerous. The problem is that chakra is pure energy and when it fuses with the other cells it stresses the body to the limit and sometimes the aftermath would be pretty bad. There is recordings of men and women who's heart collapsed, developed abnormalities in the body, lost feeling, eyesight, taste, brain damage, unimaginable pain, kidney failure, loss of immune system, loss of bodily functions, became paralyzed, went into a coma and ultimately death."

The four people looked at him shocked. How could a kekki genkai do all that?

"So the chakra that they had could become physical, heal them, give them a high tolerance to long term use of nin jutsu, increase their eyesight, reflexes and everything else but at a high risk. When the family realized this they banned certain levels of stress on the body only allowing members to train so long. Their greatest weapon had become a double edged sword."

"They could have been the ultimate ninja then," Kurenai voiced lowly. "But their physical forms hindered them." The old man nodded.

"That would explain how Kakahsi survived the sharingan transplant and can even use it," Asuma voiced.

"Interesting," Tsuanada voiced.

"The story continues," Jirya restarted, "as the family spent years and generations surviving and doing jobs. They trained each other in practices that allowed them to do high stress jobs mentally and eventually they messed with their DNA enough to stop the chakra from taking complete control."

"I though you said they couldn't," Tsuanada voiced.

"Listen to me," Jirya commanded. "About eighty years after realizing the kekki genkai someone finally came up with a semi-solution. Basically it allowed the chakra to handle more stress, it was a shot of some kind that was taken by every clan member at birth. Kakashi and the last few generations didn't need it because their body's had taken what it needed from their parents."

"So it had become genetic morphing into the DNA," Tsunada voiced. It was possibly she supposed for medicine to actually become part of the DNA strain but it rarely happened.

Jirya nodded at her assessment. "That's why Kakahsi has only had three episodes where the chakra had completely taken over. Anyway back to the whole family. Before the first Hokaga and his brother formed the leaf village they became friends with the head of the Hatake family and shared with them their plans for the village. The Hatakes liked it and declared their support in making it happen."

He paused. "Now I know you were all drilled in how little the first Hokaga used physical force in creating our home. What did they call it, "Peaceful in Birth," or something like that." Jirya put both hands on the table. "Well we're all adults now and I'm going to tell you honestly that that's not what happened really. Sure the first didn't go to an all out war but the Hatake's were the muscle creating the village. They were trained, hard assassins that killed the opposition before they could attack us."

The room was silent unitl Asuma spoke up. "It makes sense. I could never understand how the other villages allowed another to sprout up. Opposition was never a good thing so having one more village would create chaos."

"It did," Jirya sighed. "The Hatakes were able to keep things under control for years until we were settled but soon afterward the first great ninja war started. Our only home defense really were the Hatakes and they fought for our survival so hard that they were nearly crushed. By the time the war had ended only two brothers and five cousins were left. If the second hadn't signed the peace treaty than the Hatake family would have vanished from existence."

"How did it fall to only Sukumo than?" Tsuanada asked.

"Illness," Jirya answered. "The younger brother and three of the cousins died of the same fever, Ano, one of the older cousins came back from a mission with infected wounds and died not much later. A group of ninja from the Hidden Mist village infected the last cousin with some unknown disease. The only one left was the oldest brother, Sukumo's father."

"Alright so what now?" Kurenai asked. "I understand how Kakashi changed back and I think I get his chakra but what happens now?"

"For that we turn to the source," Jirya glanced to Tsuanada. "Your turn," he thought smiling slightly.

"We wait for him to wake up," she looked at them. "Once he does will diagnose how old his body is as well as his mind. After that it'll be some test to reverse what happened but until then we're going to have to put him back on the force as soon as possible."

"How," Asuma looked at her. "If his body has reverted back than it's a good chance that his mind has too. How do you plan to put him back on? Wouldn't it be better if we just put him on leave?"

"Unfortunately with this recent attack we can't. Itachi just proved that he's back on the move and the Sound village has been restless as of late along with the Sand." Tsuanada sighed. "If other villages know that the Legendary Copy Nin is out of business than we'll be getting more unwanted visitors."

"What about the fact that he's small," Jirya looked at her. "I do believe that no one's going to think that a small boy is a cold hearted killer."

"Easy," she smiled. "That's why I asked you all here. We're going to put Kakashi on the genin teams to practice and do missions. That way he'll be out of the spot light but if anyone looks at his record there will still be an increase in his missions so it'll look like he's still active. In the mean time we sort this out with as little people knowing about this as possible."

"Good idea," Asuma remarked. "But what about the genins? They know that the Uchila clan is dead so…"

"Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke already know about Kakashi's condition and I see no other reason for the others not to be trusted with this information as well. If they know who he is they'll be more inclined to keep it a secret."

The Hokaga stood up. "We'll alert the genins as soon as he wakes up and is let out of the hospital. Hopefully the chakra just affected his body and not his mind. In the mean time get your teams used to sparing with team seven. Without a sensei they'll have to be under your supervision. We can't afford to hinder their growth for anything. Especially Sasuke. He may be the only one in the village left with a workable sharingan."

Asuma and the others stood together knowing they were being dismissed and left to go home and think about it. One of their own was in a grave situation. The best out of the junin squads. They could only wonder what it would do to their peer.

"You don't think the chakra just affected his body do you?" Jirya asked looking at the woman beside him.

Tsuanada continued to look out of the window at the village below. "No I don't. His mind was what was stressed by Itachi's attack not his body so that's what the chakra would go after first from your description of how looney he was acting after the attack. My guess is it changed his mind and then changed his body to match."

* * *

OKAY HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND HOPE I EXPLAINED IT ENOUGH.

ANY QUESTIONS:

CONTACT ME THROUGH A REVIEW OR SOMETHING!

All and all it was a very confusing but fulfilling chapter. Because I warn you people I'm rewriting a lot of what happens in the anime/manga.

Kakashi is the main character ;)

So review and let me know if I should just go ahead and continue or quit while I'm ahead.

Bye Bye!


	4. His New World

Mismatched eyes blinked slightly as a pale nose flared

Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. My computer broke down so I got another one and am able to write more!! –do a dance-

Anyhoot, this chapter won't be as confusing as the last one I promise. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto but I will someday….when the pink bunnies finally take over the world.

**

* * *

**

His New World

Mismatched eyes blinked slightly as a pale nose flared. That smell, he knew it well. Alcohol and other chemicals entered his nostril. A hospital. Once again somehow he'd managed to put himself into a medical ward. He refused to open his eyes and see the white ceiling until he knew what had put him there in the first place.

His memory was fuzzy.

"Kakashi?" A voice called through the darkness of his mind. Soft, female. He sighed mentally. It had to be a nurse of some kind wanting him to wake up. Against his better judgment he did and blinked away the light.

"Kakashi?" the woman had dark short hair and a wide face. "Oh good you're awake. Hang on and let me get Lady Tsunade. Her orders are for you to stay right here."

Kakashi blinked as the figure retreated. "Lady Tsunade?" He wrinkled his brow. Why would that woman come back? She'd fled the village years ago after her boy friends death and her fear of blood. So why was she back in the village and at a hospital no less?

"He's right in here Lady Tsunade."

"So he seems stable? No change?"

"Nothing that we can see. We've been monitoring him for the entire time. His chakra seems to have calmed completely down."

"Chakra?" Kakashi whispered to himself. Did he have another attack? No, he didn't remember loosing control again. He glanced down at the wires embedded across his body. With all these precautions though it seemed possible.

"You go first," Jiraiya could be heard. "He'll recognize you before me."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed and his body became alert. Recognize? He hadn't seen the female sanin since she'd left but he'd talked to Jiraiya yesterday. Had something happened to him?

"Did you screw up again Hatake?" Kakashi shot himself in disgust. The hospital was making him sick.

"Kakashi?" Tsunade walked in. "How are you feeling?"

The young male stared at her in awe. Nothing had changed about her appearance even after the years. The other sanin came in next and Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Jiraiya's white hair was longer and he seemed older than he should be. Kakashi frowned slightly.

"I'm fine."

Tsuanade nodded sitting down on a stoll by his bedside. "Follow my finger."

Kakashi's eyes roamed side to side and up and down until she was satisfied.

"Why am I here?" Kakashi asked directly. He ignored the fact that she was back and in a hospital. It was irrelevant and he had stuff to attend too.

"What's the last thing you-"

"How old are you?" Jiraiya cut her off. Tsunade stared back at him angrily.

"Old enough to take a life and die," Kakashi answered. Tsunade whipped her eyes around to the boy. "If you're done I would like to see the Hokaga." He started to remove the iv's and other equipment with the ease of someone who had seen it done numerous times.

The two Legendary Sanins looked at each other. Jiraiya sighed as it looked like he was right. Kakash's mind had reverted back to his teenage state along with his body. And from what he remembered there was only one way to talk to a teenage Kakashi.

"Sit down brat and answer our questions." The man barked.

Kakashi stopped and looked at him. "Why would I do that? Unlike you I have-"

"There are no missions today and your medical record will state you unable to do anything but D rank if you don't shut up and sit down." The threat was cold and full of meaning.

Tsunade looked between the two. Once at the harsh Jiraiya and then at the presently glaring Kakashi. The smaller male backed down first sitting down.

"What?"

"How old are you?" Jiraiya was happy that the boy actually chose to listen.

"Sixteen," Kakashi looked at him.

"Last thing you remember?"

Kakashi sighed. "Coming home with squad nine after S-rank, serial 17210, yesterday. Then going home to sleep. I was supposed to meet Sarutobi this morning for my next mission." Kakashi's voice was automatic and void of any emotion.

Jiraiya nodded. Damn he hated being right.

"What's today?"

"Tuesday the Eighth."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, the day was right but the date number was off. It was the twelfth. "What year?" She prompted. His answer was thirteen years ago, the year Yodaime died.

"And month?"

"August."

Jiraiya sighed. He had the month and weekday right at least but ho do you explain to someone that they were years behind? Of course that also meant that in Kakash's mind Arashi had been dead four months and Kakashi's mental state was down the gutter. This was not good.

"Are we done?" Kakashi snapped showing no respect to the older and higher ranking nins. Tsuande was taken back but Jiraiya wasn't surprised. After all he'd been here at the time, she'd already left when Kakashi began to fall.

"You don't have questions for me?" Jiraiya asked using the power of suggestion to start the conversation.

"No," Kakashi spoke doing the hand signs.

"So I don't look 12 years older?" the mane probed. The younger stopped.

"Get the hell to the point Jiraiya. Of course I noticed."

"Want an answer?"

"Jiraiya," Tsuanade cut in. "You can't just throw it at him like this." She thought of how it would affect the young male. She didn't think Kakashi could take it.

"He's a jounin Tsuande," Jiraiya shot back. "He can handle it."

"No one is capable of handling this!" She voiced. "And don't you dare say he is because-"

"What the hell is going on? I have places to be so get to it damn it." His harsh language startled Tsuande. Kakashi had never been one to curse like that…

"Kakashi," She started. "This is going to be hard to explain but…"

"You know about you're chakra right?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes."

After a pause of silence Tsuande looked at him. Damn she needed a drink. "In the field on a mission with your squad your body was put under a lot of stress as well as your mind. Your chakra reacted and reverted you, mentally and physically, back several years. Thirteen to be exact."

Kakashi blinked. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Yesterday you were twenty-eight but today you're sixteen. Your stuck twelve years in the past while everyone else is in the now."

They sat in the room while Kakashi narrowed his eyes thinking. "What the hell? I should be 28?" He glanced at Jiraiya, the man did seem older but what about Tsuande? He focused on her and opened his left sharingan eye. Where there had once been three there was now two. Around the room he focused but saw no sign of gen-justu. When he looked at Tsuande he saw the jutsu she used to keep herself looking younger then she was.

"I want to speak with the Hokaga." Kakashi voiced demandingly. He didn't trust this. There was no way this was possible. His fists clenched. If this was some sick joke…

"Kakashi, Sarutobi's dead."

His fists immediately fell but it was the only emotion. "What?"

"Tsuande's the Hokaga now."

Kakashi blinked. "Leave." He demanded with a dark voice.

"Kakashi," Jiraiya started. The boy shouldn't be left alone.

"Come on Jiraiya," Tsuande looked at the male who was in emergency hospital pajama pants which hung low on his waist. "Let him digest it."

Jiraiya looked between the woman and the teen. Though it was against his instinct he nodded and walked out the door. When it shut behind him he looked at her. "I hope you realize that even at this age Kakashi was an ANBU member."

"I've read is file." She looked at him. "Don't worry I've got Sarutobi's notes and everything. He's being guarded by ANBU even as we speak." She walked down the hall knowing the man was following her.

"I hope you know what you're dealing with," Jiraiya sighed. He hoped she could solve this problem soon. Kakashi at this age was very unstable.

Kakashi stared at the floor as he sat on the bed his mind running wild. As much as he wanted to disbelieve Tsuande and Jiraiya he saw no reason for the two sanins to lie to him nor any gen-jutsu. His sharingan would have picked up on it. But the truth was what they offered.

The male moved to lie down on his back closing his eyes to concentrate. He remembered his last mission to every grotesque detail.

At seven he meet the Tiger, Ox and Rat at the gate. Tiger was squad leader appointed by the top ANBU Commander.

"Sand Village, target is Yuri Hiwatari, Radical leader. Mission: return no later then twelve tonight." Tiger's voice commanded in his ear. The male turned heading to the secret exit used by ANBU and others followed without missing a beat. Hesitation would get you killed and noise was a risk no one would take.

The road was hard as they kept a fast pace. Tiger in front, Ox second, then Wolf (kakashi) who was followed by Rat. At the border of the country Tiger looked at them hard and commanding. "No causalities. The war just ended and we cannot afford to start another one."

Ox came up with a map pointing out areas. A split up. Tiger and Wolf would go west into the hidden village posed as villagers while Ox and Rat were to com in east undercover. Tiger would take the strike as team one while Yuri spoke to a small crowd in an alleyway. It was Rat's job to start a small panic and Wolf's to make certain no one got in the line of fire and protect Rat. Ox was to stay out of the way, the second hit man just in case things went wrong. Memorizing the layout Ox destroyed the map with a small fire jutsu and the team split up.

An hour and a half later at the rendeovous spot, Wolf and Rat blended into the crowd using a high level gen-jutsu, one that Kakashi had just mastered. Rat got in position and the other people moved. He began the riot.

"Down with the Leaf Village!" Rat yelled loud and clear. The crowd agreed full heartedly as another man blamed the said village for their troubles. Shouts and yells broke as the peace maker Yuri Hiwatari saw himself loosing the control of the men and women. The man had rallied to bring peace between the Sand and Leaf. The only problem was if he became leader the Kazekaga would have to die and that was something the Leaf could not let happen. Though against them, the Kazekagea was not radical or against such thing as diplomacy and with two new babies holding demons in the villages a peace was guaranteed if not fragile.

If Yuri won then the demon child of the Sand, Gaara, would be killed.

The yelling grew and Wolf kept his eyes on Rat and his hand on a hidden kunai. Anotehr large black haired male bumped into him and the Wolf saw his hentai-ate s he moved. He also saw the metal star in his hand.

"Damn," Wolf cursed. They weren't the only ones after Yuri. He glanced up and saw Tiger ready to strike. There was no time to warn him. Tiger threw the metal cutting off Yuri's head as he talked to the crowd trying to calm them down.

Blood splattered on the Wolf's face as he moved quickly towards the progressing Sand ninja.

The young ninja got jumpy then finally noticing he was not alone in his killing mission and threw the star quickly. It glided past Yuri and Wolf cursed as landed in Rat's necks he moved towards Ox for the get away.

Wolf moved as the crowd began to panic seeing another man fall. With Rat in his arms the ANBU squad moved out of the village as fast as possible. Wolf carried the dying man on his back until they reached the border of the leaf. Blood splattered on his uniform but they didn't bother removing the star. With no medic nin with the group and the wound severe he was dead anyway. The Wolf mask kept Kakash's facial features hidden. Not that Tiger and Ox looked back.

As they crossed the border they slowed but were still fully alert. Rat had finally gone quiet. Putting him down Wolf checked, no pulse. Removing his bloody mask, Tiger revealed the pale face drained of the red life giving liquid. Rat had been a young male with light green hair that never stood out as much as it did now on the grey dirt. Blood was caked between his lips unmoving as the flow slowed to a stop.

Tiger pocketed the mask for the next to take his place and stood back forming a fire jutsu to destroy any evidence of the body. By the time they got back it was 11:55 p.m., five minutes to twelve. Darkness long since fallen as Wolf became Kakashi once more. The last thing he remembered was that long hot shower and lying awake in bed.

"So why?" Kakahsi mumbled. He looked to the right seeing the sun outside was high. It had to be three or four o'clock at least. There was no way this was the future. Kakashi felt four pairs of eyes on him watching, ANBU. They'd set guards after him. Moving he coughed as he worked through his plan. The boy fell to his knees on the ground , his small form hidden by the bed as he remembered his late sensei's words.

"Sometimes the greatest trick is the one done in plain view."

They would expect him to do something complicated but he used the most basic technique in his arsenal. A simple clone and them formed a small set of signs to disappear. By the time he left the clone would get back in bed and pretend to fall asleep. That gave him a good fifteen minutes head start before someone realized he'd tricked them.

Kakashi looked around the village as he used another jutsu to disguise himself. He was dressed as a civilian child with light brown hair that covered his left eye. It was time to see for himself if this was true.

Tsuande got the call half an hour later from the ANBU squad. Kakashi had vanished from sight, how she didn't know. Jiraiya however didn't seem at all upset or surprised. He'd even gone as far as to tell her I told you so and them proceed to give his opinion on the search party. And though he was getting gon her last nerves she caved in; when you're right, you're right. So the party became that of the man's chosen jonins who were a little angry at having to stop their training but luckily sucked it up. Kakashi was their comrade after all. Kureani, Asuma, Gai, and Genma went after the missing ninja.

The Hokaga sat down to drink while Jiraiya took it upon himself to explain to the party the local hang outs of a young Hatake teen.

"Neji!" TenTen hissed as the male threw two kunai at her. "Why do you think that Gai left us like that?"

The other looked at her. "The bird used to signal him could only mean the Hokaga herself summoned him."

"Wonder why?" TenTen whispered. The village had been so peaceful as of late.

"It's going to rain soon."

The girl looked at him slightly alarmed. The weather? What did sensei have to do with the forecast?

"We should leave before it starts." Neji turned.

Tenten sighed. "Yeah."

Kakashi cursed his luck as the rain began soaking him. In his search for some hidden meaning he'd lost all sense of his surroundings so not having enough sense to get out of the rain said everything. The young male sighed. So far he'd seen absolutely nothing that proved Tsunade and Jiraiya wrong. All the other jounin he passed weren't familiar and the village had changed enough. Not significantly enough to make it a new place, but it looked like…

"a few years of progress," he muttered to himself. H could find nothing to prove them wrong and that bothered him more then anything. There was one landmark he would trust to tell him the truth and that was it.

Coming to a stop in front of the memorial stone he stopped. He'd changed out of his hospital gown into a fitting gar that almost matched his normal ones. The jutsu he'd used to hide his appearance fell and in its place was a mask and hentai-ate. He walked slowly to the stone and touched its surface. The hard edges o the engraved names felt familiar and cold in his fingers. His hand ran down the top til it reached the most recognizable of all.

"Obito," he muttered. It was real. This was true.

"Kakashi?" a deep over emotional voice pierced from behind him and the boy turned. Four ninja stood off under the rain and from their age and jacket he figured they were jounin. One female and three male. One was a chunin?

"Kakashi, Lady Tsuande wanted us to find you." The voice spoke again. The young teen turned slightly not bothering to face the search party they had sent after him.

It was odd really, the one person that deserved to die fought and survived. Even after having a backlash of years. These people; ninja should be his comrades now.

"Let me die," he muttered softly. Of course that wouldn't work, he was too much of a survivor to kill himself and the village only got rid of the useless.

"Genma," a female voice came that Kakashi still couldn't place. "Tell Tsuande we found him and should be back in a few minutes."

Kakashi smirked slightly as the man disappeared. They thought it was that easy. He turned to them completely and saw once and for all his party. Even Kakashi couldn't stop his jaw from dropping slightly.

A tall man stood in front.

With a bowl haircut.

Bushy eyebrows.

Bowl haircut.

Green spandex.

Bowl haircut.

"You have got to be kidding me," he breathed. "Might Gai."

The man in question blinked before erupting into laughter. "So my rival knows me! It seems only right that even after all these years you know exactly who I am!" The man took a dramatic pose. "We are surly rivals. Only someone with such a keen observational skill could be worthy of fighting me!"

"It's all true," Kakashi muttered aloud and Asuma looked at him. That was the final nail in the coffin. No one in their right mind would pretend to be Might Gai just to pull off some stupid jutsu. Everything Tsuande and Jiraiya said was real.

"Are you surprised at how well I have become a jounin?" Gai posed again and Kakahsi scowled at the fact that the man had read his expression so easily.

"No," He growled coldly. "I'm surprised no one has killed you yet, especially the fact that I haven't killed you. I guess it's amazing that people tolerate some of the stupidest people." Asuma and Kurenai looked at each other slightly surprised. They knew that Kakashi had a slight sarcastic tone whenever he talked to the green beast but the fact that he could be so cold and mean slightly startled them. They guessed that younger Kakashi wasn't as patient as older Kakashi.

Gai didn't get the comment. "Yes! I have become the green beast in the ninja world!"

Kakashi ignored him and stepped towards Asuma. "I assume we are suppose to visit Tsuanade now?" The man nodded moving the cigarette. "Lets go," he commanded and set off in a sprint towards the tower. Asuma hesitated. The voice had been commanding and seemed to be used to being obeyed but coming out of a small runt was a little bizarre. He shook off the feeling and jumped after the other two adults as they headed out.

"Alright," Kakashi didn't bother to announce himself as he stepped into Sarutobi's old office. "What now?" His voice was heavy and full of ice along with his stare. He didn't hate them for what had happened but he was slightly aggravated. He'd accepted the fact that he had 'funny' chakra that had somehow pushed backwards in time but that didn't mean he had to like it.

Tsunade was sitting at her desk while Jiraiya was leaning against the window pane beside her. He frowned looking at the young Hatake just happy the male had come around with very little force. He had expected a little more bite from the dog.

"We are going to try and fix you. Some tests at the lab that we did while you were asleep are being reviewed and studied as we speak." The top medic folded her hands on the table. "For now that's all we can do. You might have to come back in for a few more tests before we can get you mapped out internally to the point we can try a reversal without risking your life too much in the process."

Kakashi nodded. His face was still emotionless with years of training. "Until then I can continue to do my missions correct?" the male didn't like the idea of sitting around with nothing to do while the others worked. He's hands folded he felt the nails of his fingers digging into his exposed forearms. If he wasn't allowed to do anything then he might as well kill himself. He would go crazy.

Tsunade sighed. "I'm sorry but we can't put you back into the field. You are on leave until further notice. As far as everyone is concerned Kakashi Hatake is perfectly fine and still an adult."

"You can't do that," Kakashi growled back. "I am a ninja. You don't know how long this will take to fix. I've accepted the fact that I am not as strong as I was at twenty-eight but I'm willing to continue my missions."

"That's not possible," Tsuande cut him off. "If any ninja got wind that the copy-nin Kakashi Hatake was turned into a small child," she stressed the words. "We would be in trouble."

"Copy-nin?" Kakashi narrowed his one eye in confusion. "What the hell?"

"You're known as the copy-nin Kakashi Hatake," Jiraiya produced a bingo book and flipped a few pages before handing it to him. Kakashi stared down at the photo of a masked silver hair ninja with the words Copy-nin as a heading. There was little information except for the fact that the nonUchiha had somehow managed to master a sharingan and copy thousands of jutsu. He was considered very dangerous and to be avoided at all costs.

The young man blinked. He stare hard at his older self and would have said that it wasn't him except the eye stopped him. The same cold and weary eye stared back at him like it did every morning when he woke up. Another bit of proof that this was all real.

"So I'm in the bingo book," he mused dryly. That must've meant he'd taken care a good number of missing nin. Good. At least he had contributed to the village in a way.

"You're on the hit list of many men," Tsuande sighed. "If they knew you were in a weakened state then I don't know what we'd do when they'd come looking for you. You were in a coma a while ago after a battle when I came back and there was already five attempts at your life."

The teen smirked slightly under the mask. So he was a threat. "What about my mission record? If there is no change in it then they'll assume I'm injured or dead. Is that any better?"

Jiraiya smiled wickedly. Kakashi wasn't going to like it but this was the only solution the two sanins had come up with at the time. It was the only one that was going to work. "We've decided to demote you a few levels and set you up with a few different teams to do missions so your record will stay up."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He glared at the old man like someone would at a rotting corpse in the middle of the road. "What are you talking about?" His voice was unpleasant as well as his mood. The teen was in no way shape or form ready for jokes.

"You are going to be assigned to do missions with genins. You'll switch back and forth between the teams because we're low on ninja now anyway but this way your record will continue to change and no one will know that Kakashi Hatake is a small teen with an attitude problem." Jiraiya smirked.

Kakahsi growled. "You are going to demote me to a genin? No. I am an ANBU level ninja, I am not going to run around doing D rank missions just to satisfy a bunch of pathetic assassin wannabes. I think I'll take my chance and do my normal shit Jiraiya."

"No," the toad sage narrowed his eyes. "This is an order you sniveling waste of space," his voice was cruel. "You'll do as your told ninja."

The other jounins looked at each other in shock at how the two males voiced their opinions with hate. They had never heard Jiraiya speak so coldly to another human being, let alone a comrade.

"How will D rank missions look on my record?" Kakashi shot back. "Don't you think they'll believe that I got injured somehow if I'm doing a baby's job?"

"Actually that's pretty common for you," Tsuande spoke up. Kakashi looked at her confused. "You're a sensei with a team of genin on your form. As far as any one else is concerned you're just doing missions with them as the leader."

"Sensei?" Kakashi whispered to himself as his heart stopped with the word. There was no way he would become sensei of a group of sniveling _children._ "I'm a squad leader of a bunch of genins?"

Tsuande nodded. Kakashi sighed, what had he grown up to be? A nanny? So much for his ego at seeing his face in the bingo book. Whatever pride he'd had was just stripped away. "Fine." He didn't see any negotiating with the other two but he would try. "Just as long as I'm allowed a higher ranked mission every other week."

Tsuande sighed. She didn't know if that would be possible but at the same time she could see no way around it. Like it or not the ninja of the Leaf village was in short supply. He'd probably see a lot more action with the genin teams then he thought. "Agreed." She voiced. "You'll start out with Gai's team tomorrow and then move through them one by one. You could probably teach them something."

Kakashi sighed and forced himself not to groan in displeasure as Gai whooped. Damn his luck, he'd been better off dead.

"We should get all the genin together so he can meet them all and we can explain the situation," Kurenai spoke up and Kakahsi wanted to embed a kunai in the woman's throat. He grinded his teeth happily at the thought. It would be fun.

"That's a good idea," Jiraiya agreed. He glanced outside and sighed. There was no time to get any research done tonight and with the days events he figured that he would be spending a lot of time baby sitting the teen in front of him. He'd have to wait a little longer for his next book to come out.

"So it's settled," Tsuande spoke standing up. "You're all dismissed now." Kakashi turned and walked out of the room in a fast walk as Gai hurried to be beside him.

"This is great," the man grinned. "The power of youth will blossom tomorrow in abounds. You can battle Lee or better yet Neji." The man seemed pleased with the concept.

Kakashi was silent as he walked out into the night hiding from the rain under a cover. He glanced back and forth, it was already nine o'clock, it was time to get home and try to get some sleep before Gai came knocking on his door at six in the morning to start training. He stopped. His door. He realized he had absolutely no idea where he lived now.

"And Tenten is such a great student with her weapons I beat even you would have trouble dodging them all…" Gai continued his tirade. Kakashi wasn't listening. Looking around he saw no one else but the green man near so he sighed and cut him off.

"Gai do you know where I live?"

The man stopped. "Oh of course you don't know where you live now. My poor rival rendered helpless," the man cried into his forearm hiding his face. Kakashi clenched and unclenched his fists trying to keep himself from tearing the man beside him apart. "Gai where do I live?"

"Follow me," the green beast grinned throwing a thumb into the teens face. Kakashi felt the metal in his hand and stopped himself from tearing the offending finger off. Gai didn't notice. His grin never faded as he turn and ran towards the man's apartment. Kakashi had no choice but to follow.

Finally getting rid of the annoying man Kakashi sighed and looked around his apartment. He'd moved in the past few years apparently, this wasn't the room he remembered coming to after the mission with the other ANBU. He glanced around and found a box full of his old clothing. It was a good thing he didn't get rid of them as an adult yet. Taking a shower he felt refreshed and glad to see that his taste hadn't changed much.

He took in the entire apartment after changing into an old uniform. He didn't bother changing into sleeping garments, he dint' plan on sleeping tonight anyway. Not that he could. The colors he realized where the standard dark green and white trimming that usually came with every apartment in the building. His older self hadn't bothered to change them yet.

Kakashi sighed feeling like a stranger in his own home. He looked in the cupboards and found a bottle of liquor. Raising an eyebrow he smirked at all the other bottles. His older self was very well stocked. He sat down on the couch glancing around nervously and drank straight from the bottle.

A pain in his stomach that wasn't very physical started. He felt the pain spread through his body until he ached with self loathing and hate. He was alive. He'd lived twenty-eight years and they were all dead. Not being able to stand in the apartment any longer he got up with the bottle in hand and rushed out into the night. The rain had stopped and night long since fallen. He ran until he was at the memorial stone.

"Obito," he whispered before covering his lips with the warm, singing, and pain relieving liquid. His hand fell on the cold stone as tears came to his sharingan eye. It disgusted him. He couldn't cry with his eye, no never with his black eye, it was always Obito's sharingan. Kakashi knew it was because he was dead inside and that hurt even more.

He drank the liquid faster as he spread his palm over the name.

* * *

Okay how was that? Good enough for you? This fic is finally getting dark….or well darker.

Let me know if it sucked. The next chapter will be interesting and even more enlightening. I've decided to do Gai's team first because that would be fun. Kakashi could so get under Neji's skin.

Anyway, Gai's team then Asuma's then Kurenai. I'll throw Kakashi's team in there every once in a while. Especially for missions.

**Please review. I enjoy flames. They help me improve!**


	5. Survival Test

I am so happy for all the positive reviews along with the criticizing. Thank you guys so much for the support and telling me when I screw the hell up.

I can' t improve on my own and I live to become perfect (it's a tough role) so please continue!!!!

I know it's been what? Seven months or so? Sorry. But hey the waiting's over. Next chapter please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Some other guy does…..

**

* * *

**

Survival Test

"What the hell is with waking ups up this early in the morning?" Shikamaru yawned referring to his sensei. Asuma had called them yesterday and demanded a team meeting at seven a.m. The lazy ninja would have still been asleep in bed had it not been for the fact that it was his mother who had actually talked to his sensei. Disobeying her was not something he did often, no matter how much of a drag it would be to carry out her orders.

"No idea but he better have a good explanation," Ino growled. Shikamaru cast a look at her frazzled looking blonde. Compared to normal, Ino looked bad. Her hair was thrown up sloppily, clothes wrinkled, and the bags under eyes was a small indication that she was going to mouth of Asuma once they reached ground eight of the training ground. Chouji between the two didn't say anything, but continued to munch his potato chips. If Shikamaru knew his friend a bag would be in his hand all day and he still had no idea where he kept them all.

Suddenly he stopped and narrowed his eyes. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and finally noticed that Ino had yet to shut up. Girls. "What's up Chouji?" The male in question frowned, "I smell ramen, Miso ramen." He turned and started walking in the opposite direction.

"Huh?" Ino finally turned around and registered what

Chouji said. "You pig where are you going? This is no time to be listening to your stomach!" Shikamaru sighed and went after Chouji. As soon as she realized that she'd insulted Chouji's weight Ino gulped, but the boy didn't notice. She wasn't sure weight to curse her luck or be thankful for it as she began to follow Shikamaru.

When the two finally arrived Chouji was on the ground in tears as a more than half full box of Miso ramen lay open on the ground filled with bugs and beetles. As Chouji cried at the box Shikamaru became interested in the two sake bottles littering the Thero's monument, a large kunai dedicated to the ninja killed in action during the Great War up until the attack of the nine tailed fox. The last name was the fourth Hokaga's, Minato.

The bottle near the abandoned food was empty, but the other was clutched by gloved hands. The hands that belonged to the body passed out underneath the monument.

"Wow," Ino whispered beside Shikamaru. "Is he dead?" Shikamaru shrugged and Chouji looked up. "He didn't even get to finish his last meal."

"We don't know if he's dead," the chunin pointed out. He noticed the look the two gave him and he forced himself not to sigh at the situation. How many times had he done that this morning? He did however roll his eyes and mutter a troublesome before moving towards the limp frame. As he got closer he noticed it wasn't an old man like the white hair had suggested, but a young male maybe a few years older than himself, and by the punched he was a leaf ninja. He was dressed in civilian clothes with no practical purpose in the field, the blue was to bright and the clothes too loose. Coming up he noticed the face was masked and eyes covered by a hand that lay across the face blocking the sun.

He saw the rise of the chest –barely- and thought of the worst case scenario, alcohol poisoning. "Troubleso-ah!"

As he'd reached out to touch him the teen had exploded in an upward motion grabbing his wrist and swinging him around. With a leg he'd swiped at his feet forcing him flat on his face and sat on his back. The had was gone from his wrist and replaced by a well placed floor covered in bandages on either arm. The free had reappeared at his neck with the vicious bite of a kunai. The other hand never dropped the flask of sake.

"Hey!" Shikamaru could see both of his friends pull out kunai, but stop at the threat to his life. The teen didn't pay an attention as the one black eye swept the sky.

"Damn," the word was just a whisper, but Shikamaru heard it as the teen abruptly got off of him and put the kunai away. "What the heck was that?!" Chouji grumbled as Shikamaru got to his feet. His only answer was a sharp glare from the teen as he pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to lessen the head ach Shika was sure he was to have.

"He's a leaf ninja?" Ino gasped lowering her weapon. The teen didn't make a sound as he rummaged in his pocket pulling out a bottle of pills. With two in his hand the teen gave them a weary stare before showing them his back as he slipped down the mask and put the pills on his tongue. Shika wrinkled his brow as the sake was used to help swallow the medication. Last time he checked missing alcohol-warm alcohol no less-and pills was not suggested. With a quick swallow the mask was put back on and he turned the bottle emptying the rest on the ground. He tossed the bottle without a care and the genius couldn't help but wonder how he'd gotten it when he was clearly underage. The mask couldn't hide that fact like it hid his face.

"Who are you?" Chouji's question was unanswered as he put on his sandals and then took off into the trees.

"What the hell?" Ino grumbled. "Who was that guy?"

Shikamaru picked up the bottle. "Doesn't matter. Let's pick this trash up and get to Asuma sensei. He's obliviously not going to do it," Shikamaru had no desire to do any work, but he wasn't going to leave the monument littered with trash.

Tsunade glanced at the wary teams sitting down in front of her on the grass. Gai's tem and Kureani's were the only ones there. She'd sent Jiraiya after Kakashi's and they were waiting on Asumas to show. It didn't matter if they'd show up or not if Kakashi didn't. She'd made the decision not to set ANBU black up squads on watch, but the fact that he had yet to show made her question it. She shouldn't have because as the thought crossed her mind to send a search party, the junin himself came out of the trees and into the clearing wearing white pants and a bright blue top that had light blue swirls mixed in with it. It didn't match the green mask or the hentai-ate at all.

Had the situation been different Tsuande would have laughed at the looks the genin gave the male as he moved to stand beside Asuma.

"A my long-" Asuma had to stifle Gai's remark. One of which he was sure would end with "eternal rival", they had tried to tell him that no one was suppose to give any indication of who Kakashi was before Tsuande could talk through it with the kids. Luckily Gai got the message and shut up. Asuma breathed deeply when his team arrived, disaster avoided.

"Asuma?" Shikamaru raised his eyebrows at the unexpected Hokaga and other teams. "Just sit down Shikamaru," he removed his hand from Gai's mouth and took a drag. "There's something we need to discuss. All we're waiting for is team seven." Kakashi snorted gaining their attention.

"It's that guy!" Ino pointed speaking lowly to Shikamaru.

"What guy?" Tenten looked at her as they sat down on the grass. "He was passed out under the monument and totally freaked out and attacked Shikamaru this morning on our way here."

"Ah then he's dangerous?" Lee asked pointedly cradling his fist in his open palm as his head bobbed up and down.

"Of course he's dangerous the guys a ninja, look at the head band," Kiba cut in with his sarcastic voice.

"It doesn't matter," Neji looked at them. "He's here with the Fifth so we shouldn't question him or his decisions." The Hyuga crossed his arms.

"Hey Grandma Tsuande!" An orange blur whirled into the ground putting every ninja to their feet. Naruto barely stopped before tripping onto the woman. "Did you fix him? Where you able to to find a cure?" As Naruto rambled on Sakura and Sasuke appeared with Jiraiya, looking anxious. The Toad Sage was more interested in Kakashi's reaction to the blonde blue eyed male. He was sure the boy was going to be shocked and he wasn't disappointed.

Kakashi stood straight, his black eye wide as if someone had just told him Gai was a girl. "Mina-" he left his voice to stray as his hands clenched and shook violently at his side. He had to close his eyes to bring himself under control. The blonde hair and blue eyes too much like Yondaimes had disturbed him. The fourth flashed throughout his mind, laughing, encouraging, and then all covered in blood.

"Naruto calm down!" At the sound of the males name Kakashi jerked his eyes open. It wasn't Minato, it was his son Naruto. The vessel of the Nine Tailed Fox. Kakashi's blood ran cold at the thought of his sensei's killer. "Naruto get in line and we'll discuss it." Tsunade growled, putting her hand son her hip. Naruto go the point and stood near Shino. Kakashi had to stop himself from grabbing a kunai and ramming it through the blonde's throat as he moved. It was so easy. And so tempting. He could avenge Minaoto and then die as he should…

"Alright!" Tsunade's voice was booming and it stopped Kakashi from opening the pouch on his side. His hand was directly above it, but the male stopped and didn't move before relaxing and letting it go. This wasn't the place for an attack anyway. The boy had friends her, including the sanin. His eyes glanced towards the Fifth Hokage.

"Listen up," her voice was loud and demanding. Kakshi watched amused as the genin and ven Gai snapped to attention. Tsuanade took a breath and sighed her voice calming down. "We have a problem with team seven. One of their team is terribly out of commission."

Lee blinked before peaking over the line to look at Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. The blonde and pink haired of the group glanced at the ground while Sasuke looked on as if nothing was wrong. His face was completely impassive. "Just what I would expect out of my rival," Lee thought. "Intensity that is solid even when your team faces hardships." He nodded slightly before a thought occurred to him and he raised his voice.

"Permission to speak Lady Hokage," Lee's boosted standing at complete attention. Gai seemed pleased with this while the others looked at him funny for caring on a military like stance that wasn't used in Hidden Villages any longer. Kakashi blinked twice before looking slightly between a beaming Gai and a questioning Lee. The similarities between the two was astounding and it freaked out the teen.

"Who allowed Gai to…pass on his genes? Let alone have sex with a female?" Kakashi thought as he slowly shook his head. This was definitely not something he expected.

"Um…" Tsunade seemed taken back by Lee's usage, but she quickly regained her composure. "Permission granted, but Lee you really don't have to ask that way."

"Yes, forgive me Lady Hokage." Kakashi was surprised the boy didn't bow in apology. "I was wondering how it is that someone from team seven could be hurt when the members are standing right with us and seem to be absolutely fine. There appears to be nothing wrong."

"Ah Lee," Gai spoke up saving Tsunade the trouble. "Lee, Lee, Lee you disappoint me." He crossed his arm over the green spandex. "There isn't just three members of team seven, but instead four. Have you forgotten my eternal rival?"

Lee "Oh'd" dramatically and Kakashi fought the urge to puke or just put the boy out of his misery along with everyone elses.

"Forgive me Gai sensei! I should have known better it will be five hundred pushups when we are allowed to resume our training." Lee seemed really sad now as he looked at the Hokage, "What happened to Kakashi sensei?"

Most in the group frowned at the prospect of something happening to the silver haired male. Neji didn't like it at all, Kakashi was no push over and for him to be taken advantage of just proved how far they needed to go and train to become even more invincible than the Hatake nin had been. If Kakashi had died or was seriously injured than how much farther did he need to go to defeat the man who had taken him down?

"Team seven was returning from a mission two days ago when they were ambushed and Kakashi was put under tremendous pressure to save his team. Gai and Jiraiya were set on back up, but by the time they arrived the damage to Kakashi mentally and physically took its toile."

Shino narrowed his eyes from behind his black glasses.

"Kakashi's family carries a unique form of chakra that is not only white, but almost a living thing on its own. The chakra took control over his body and transformed him," Tsunade paused this was the tricky part, "It pushed him back several years. As far as he's concerned both mentally and physically the Ninja Wars just ended a year ago." She made sure not to mention the fox with Naruto so close by. "Its what we believe to be a defense mechanism in his body for when his stress levels went over what he could handle."

It didn't surprise her when several of the genin raised eyebrows and Lee formed another question on his tongue. She decided the best course would be to cut him off. "Please hold your questions because I don't understand how any of this was caused either. I'm sorry to say it but Kakashi will be in this stat until further notice. It's hard to believe, but it's the truth of the matter. Isn't that right Kakashi?"

The group's eyes fell to the male as Kakashi nodded.

"So if you're Kakashi than what was with attacking Shikamaru huh?" Chouji spoke up. Kakashi looked his way with a bored expression. "Who?"

Asuma stepped in, "Chouji the last thing Kakashi remembers is what happened years ago. He doesn't remember anything that has happened for the past twelve years. So he doesn't know who any of you are or anything. He doesn't even know who Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto are."

"H-h-ow is that po-pos-possible?" Hinata voiced beside Kiba.

Tsunade sighed. "We're not sure, but while we find out he's going to be training with you all. It will be a good learning experience for you all as well as him and it'll keep his records up so the other villages will be unaware of what has happened. You are not allowed to tell anyone," Her voice got strict. "This is highly classified information and you're silence may be Kakashi's life because if his enemies are aware of his more vulnerable (Kakashi winced slightly at the word) condition they may try to pick him off. If any of you tell anyone you will be stripped of your title as a leaf ninja and made a civilian for life," Tsuanade allowed the last part to sink in completely.

"So Kakashi will be joining each team temporarily starting with Gai's team."

"Hell no." Everyone looked Kakashi's way as the curse and rebellious statement left his mouth in shock.

"So this is Kakashi," Tenten muttered processing his rude behavior for later.

"What do you mean no?" Tsunade looked at him.

Kakashi stepped fore ward, "I am not going to waork with a bunch of infants. All of them should still be at the academy learning their abc's not in the field." Kakashi's eye ran down them again still not impressed in the slightest. He stared at her lazily and stuck his hands in his pockets. Most of the teenagers in the line didn't know what to say or do about the comment.

This was not the Kakashi sensei they knew.

"Watch it Kakashi, that's the future of our village," Asuma tried to pass it off as a joke. Kakashi didn't take the bait, "Spare me. If they're the future than we're fucked up." He stared at Tsunade, "I will not be paired with a bunch of wannabie ninja."

"What the hell?" Kiba growled as his temper began to grow. "Wanna be Ninja?" He moved foreward only to be stopped by Shino.

"Calm down he's trying to rile us up." Kakashi snorted, "Well there's hope that some of you might live to see chunin, maybe a month of it." Shino narrowed his eyes, but didn't comment.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto growled jumping closer, "You're the one who passed us!"

"Naruto he doesn't remember," the pink haired female moved towards him. "He doesn't know that he was our sensei."

Kakashi had to hid the disgusted sound in his throat. He'd actually taught that blonde freak? That demon was under his command? "If I passed you three than I must be crazy. I can tell by looking at you that you should have been dropped from the program completely." His voice was deadpanned as he stared at them.

Nartuo ground his teeth together trying to control his temper.

"And what makes you the expert?" Jiraiya broke in crossing his arms.

"You know as well as I do that I could kill all of them in one fell swoop. They wouldn't stand a chance."

"That's it," Kiba lost his temper and pushed past Shino as Akamaru barked. "You need to shut your big mouth. You're what our age?"

Kakashi sighed, "I'm sixteen. You're what? 14? 15?"

"Yeah so?"Kiba almost rolled his eyes.

"Then it's pathetic that you're a genin." Kakashi returned the stare at all of them. "It looks like the village has gotten soft. At your age I completed my first mission as a junin."

Kiba's eyes widened as he mirrored everyone else with an open mouth shock.

"That's how he was able to immobile me so easily," Shikamaru thought.

Sasuke grinned and felt his fist tighten in anxiety. Kakashi was only two years older, but already a junin. They would have almost the same amount of experience-this would be perfect training for Itachi.

Jiraiya rolled his eyes at the drama and cleared his throat. This was not going as expected. He realized the solution with ease as he remembered how Kakashi had been in the past. There was only one way to get the male to agree to this and that was to get him to respect the genin. And to get him to respect them….

"Let's test your theory Kakashi," His voice was smooth as he smiled, "let's make a bet. You win you pick where you're located and get the missions you want. I win you do things my way."

"Meaning?"

"You fight them. A team made of the best fighters from each team to fight you one on one," Jiraiya held up one finger. "No medical attention between matches because it's so _easy_," His voice carried heavy sarcasm. "If you can win every match you can choose your rank. If you fail you do as Tsunade says."

Kakashi smirked, "Fine. Somebody needs to teach them a lesson."

"Tsunade?" Shizune looked at the lady, but all she did was smile. "Sounds good to me." She never backed away from a gamble.

Jiraiya smirked knowing full well that would have been her reaction. And they called him the dumb one.

"Alright junin," Tsunade looked towards the top ranking men and woman. "Make your pick. I assume you all remember what Kakashi was like at this age."

"Not likely," Asuma grumbled behind his cigarette. Child Kakashi had always kept to himself and when the male hit his teenage years it was as if he'd fallen off the face of the earth to the Sarutobi. It wasn't until Asuma gained his own junin ranking that he even ran across the male again. He knew from the look in Kurenai's eyes that see didn't have a clue either nor did she seem to like it. Kakashi had never been completely "there" in his opinion and putting one of his students against someone wasn't a chore he liked.

The man looked at Gai and noticed how it came straight down to Lee and Neji. That was nothing new there, Gai knew who Kakashi was like at that age better than anyone. He further looked towards team seven. He felt bad for the kids having to experience something this…bizarre. Having their sensei turn into a smart mouthed kid couldn't have been fun. When he didn't even know who you were and told you that he should have never passed you as ninja, that wasn't something that anyone should experience in his opinion, of course nobody asked his opinion.

Jiraiya was choosing someone to fight against Kakashi and it was no big surprise. Naruto wanted to fight him for what he said, Sakura didn't want to fight him at all, and Sasuke was the only one who stood a chance. From the smirk on the Uchiha's face he was perfectly happy with the sanin's decision as the man pointed him out and began naming off reasons why Naruto wouldn't get his chance to fight his sensei.

Gai in the end choose Neji. According to him Lee wasn't well versed in fighting a man of Kakashi's skill unlike his sensei of years ago who had trained and prepared himself for just Kakashi. He was the only one who could give the Hatake a run for his money. Asuma noticed that Kakashi snorted at that and rolled his one eye. Apparently Gai wasn't as awesome as he thought he was.

Kurenai choose Shino. There was no doubt that Hinata would have been a good choice because of her linage and Kakashi's sharingan, but the chance that she would freeze was to great. Kiba was too much of a loose end. He understood why she'd chosen the silent bug master. His clan would definitely give him an edge over Kakashi, and the fact that he wasn't going to fall into anger was a good thing too. Asuma thought the kid was a little creepy though, especially after the chunin exam with his "Ace" metaphor throughout the fight.

"So who's going up?" Chouji looked at him as he chewed on a potato chip. Asuma sighed looking at his students; there was no way that any of them could stand up to Kakashi at all. Ino wasn't good enough, she had her mind jutsu, but that only worked when she was teamed with Chouji and Shikamaru. Chouji wouldn't have the stamina or the ability to match Kakashi's skill. Shikamaru was too lazy to do anything and would probably give up the battle before it even started. Kakashi would have drive and Shikamaru would think it was a complete "drag".

Asuma took a long glance at his shoe. "Shikamaru you're up." At least Shikamaru had the brain power to match Kakashi….he hoped. There wasn't a way to get into the silver ninja's head and figure out how his mind ticked. For all he knew Kakashi was the smartest ninja to ever grace the village with his presence. At least Shikamaru wouldn't get killed though.

The chunin in question groaned and put his hands in his pants. This was not what he wanted to do. Not at all.

"Alright so whose doing this. I don't have all day," The fifth Hokaga put her hands on her hips and grinned at the others. She had to hand it to Jiraiya, this was a damn good deal. The guy knew how to speak Kakashi's language.

"Shino, Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke ma'am," Shizune looked at her mistress pointing out the names. "Do you really think this is a good idea?"

Ton ton snorted beside her and Tsunade gave the two of them a look. "This is the only way to do this, trust me. Besides with all of us here Kakashi won't go postal and try to kill anyone. That's the least we can hope for right now." She raised her voice and looked at them. "All right here are the rules. We fight at the chunin stadium and in this order: Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, and Sasuke."

"But," Sakura looked over at Tsunade. "Lady Hokaga, isn't the chunin stadium still under construction?" Since the attack of Orachimaru it had yet been finished due to more pressing matters and buildings that needed to be tended to within the village.

"Tsunade grinned, "Exactly. It's already damaged so there is nothing you can do to make it any worse. This way we'll have a level playing field. And we can monitor the contestants with ease."

"What a drag," Shikamaru muttered as they began to walk towards the stadium through town. What began as a walk turned into a run as the others picked up the pace making Shikamaru groan even further. This was not turning out to be a good day.

When they got to the stadium Kakashi stepped on to the field and walked towards Jiraiya. It was decided that he would play referee since it was his idea in the first place. The Hatake looked at the male in front of him with a slight raised eyebrow. A Hyuga. They put a Hyuga against him first.

He smirked under the mask, "Smart move."

Neji snorted at his comment, but didn't fully comprehend what was going through the others head. He got into a fighting stance with ease as Jiraiya began to count down. This was going to be a hard battle, Kakashi was already a junin. He narrowed his eyes lightly as the command to fight came off of the elders tongue as he backed away.

"Major Palm Thrust," Neji voiced as he moved in to attack. He wasted no time, which would be a mistake. His only chance at winning this was to keep Kakashi moving without a chance to regroup or attack himself. It wasn't a surprise when Kakashi sidestepped his hand and pulled out a kunai himself. Using the momentum from the attack he spun on his left foot pulling out his own kunai and slashed at the male.

Kakashi could have laughed when the male came at him again. He saw straight through the male's idea. Keep the enemy moving; it was such a basic strategy. His kunai found Neji's before he brought up a kick that was reflective. The kid knew tai-jutsu pretty well. That was no surprise with Gai as his sensei.

"Do you think he can pull this off?" Sakura asked no one was she looked down at the males. They seemed to be playing with each other, throwing and ducking.

"No way," Shikamaru voiced form beside her. "Neji's good but you heard what Kakashi said. He's junin level. He doesn't stand a chance.

"What are you talking about?" Lee growled. "Neji is a true genius! He will win this!"

"Lee! No he won't ," Gai spoke up. "Neji's good, but I fought Kakashi when he was this age. Even I couldn't defeat my rival."

The genin's glanced up at him.

"What have I gotten myself into," Shikamaru muttered.

"Byakugan!" Neji muttered having enough of the 'warm up' Kakashi was going through so to speak. The junin didn't even look effected as he easily dodged each move. It was time to use his kekki-genkai.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and planted his right foot on the ground using it to propel him backwards as Neji came at him. Now that the male was using his birth right he'd have to keep a large distance between them.

He pushed chakra to his feet and ran up a tree on the side to jump off and land on the wall. Pulling out several stars he threw them at the figure beneath him.

"Rotation!" Neji's body swirled at the chakra surrounded his body making the weapons fall helplessly on the ground. So the kid was that advanced, good to know. Most genin's didn't have that move in their arsenal.

"Way to go Neji!" He heard the Gai look alike and the girl with buns yell at the male. Probably his teammates. Too bad they'd have to see him lose.

The male in question glared at him as Kakashi came back down. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Several Kakashi's surrounded the male and Neji just grumbled as they all attacked him. He could tell by their chakra signature that none of them was his target.

"Heaven's Palm." He moved through them with ease finally killing a third of the clones when he felt a wire wrap around his upper body. "Shit!" his voice was a mumble as the wire tightened forcing his arms to his sides.

"Time to end this!" Kakashi's voice was haunting as he came from behind the male with such speed that Neji had no hopes of ever following and planted a foot on the side of the male's face under his left eye. Neji fell to the ground and Kakashi followed suit putting his knee on his chest and placing a kunai on his throat. "I win." He smirked and cocked his head at the younger beneath him.

Jiraiya sighed as the other genin cheered or booed. Mostly it was cries of disbelief.

"He beat Neji that fast," Naruto gripped the railing until his knuckles turned white. It had taken all that he had just to beat the male during the exams. Sasuke beside him just grunted. The others were in too big of a shock.

"Great," Shikamaru thought. "There's no way I could beat him. Asuma what have you gotten me into?" The male shook his head before making his way down.

"Neji…." Tenten spoke slowly beside the others. Lee was just as shocked standing in front of Gai sensei.

"That's my rival," Gai spoke up loud and clear. "I told you none of you stood a chance against him." He closed his eyes as if speaking a grand philosophy. "None of you have the experience or discipline that he has at this age. No, there is a reason he was a junin, even if I could easily beat him at the level I'm in now."

"Gai-sensei," Lee spoke looking at the male in awe. He'd fought this man when he was that good years ago? Suddenly he was completely taken over by his teachers survival at the hands of such a talented opponent. "I can be one too," he thought.

"What have I gotten us into," Asuma shook his head as he muttered the words. "Sorry Shikamaru." He watched his student pass by Neji in the ring. "Just don't give up right away at least."

"Right," Jiraiya spoke slowly as Neji disappeared from the battle ground. "Round two."

Kakashi moved stretched his neck and cracked his right knuckle.

"3….2….1…."

"What a drag," Shikamaru muttered loud enough for them to hear.

"Fight!"

Shikamaru didn't move as the two stared at each other for a while. Neji had used a good technique, however he'd pushed Kakashi to act faster. That was his mistake, but attacking outright he'd pushed Kakashi's hand to end it either out of boredom or to make sure the male didn't hurt himself.

No he'd work with the environment around him.

Kakashi shook his head and picked up a kunai off the ground spinning it on his fore finger. Where they just going to stare at each other all day? When the male didn't take the initiative he decided to make a run and get it over with. Maybe he was scared shitless or something….

Shikamaru looked up as Kakashi barreled down on him silently.

"Shikamaru!!" he heard Ino yell in alarm. He wasn't stupid he knew that Kakashi was coming to finish off the fight. He wasn't into playing with them, Kakashi wanted to end the matches quickly and move on. The genin's weren't anything to him, so he decided to use the man's impatience against him.

He had one shot.

As Kakashi got close Shikamaru formed the seals for the paralysis jutsu. It'd be too late for Kakashi to back away as the male's face was right in front of his own.

"Son of a-" Kakashi cursed and Shikamaru narrowed his eyes as the hot breath hit his face. He had him.

"Did he get him?!" Sakura asked seeing the others plan first. The answer to that was no. Kakashi dropped the kunai and grabbed Shikamaru's own shoulders hoisting himself into a handstand above the males head. His feet never touched the ground and there for couldn't touch the shadow.

Kakashi growled, he'd gotten past the obstacle, but now he was open and vulnerable.

"Well well, what now Kakashi?" Tsunade asked herself from the stands. Shikamaru was a genius.

The Nara male reached up and grabbed Kakashi's wrists with his hands. "Troublesome." He'd expected Kakashi to try and move, not get on his shoulders like some acrobat, but the situation could be handled.

Kakashi grumbled and felt his mind move a thousand times a second. He had to get back in control of the situation, but there was no way how.

"Way to go Shikamaru!" Ino yelled. Neji shook his head and felt his hands clench under his folded arms. He'd lost so easily and here was that slacker getting away with almost pinning the junin down.

"Payback for this morning!" Chouji yelled eating another potato chip.

"This morning?" Sakura looked at the fat male. "What happened this morning?"

As Chouji began to explain how'd his team had met up with Kakashi earlier the silver haired junin finally came up with an idea. It was risky but it could work. Shikamaru was straining underneath him to hold up his weight and he saw the males' knees began to bend. All he needed was one arm.

Jerking himself hard to the left he felt the grip in his right wrist loosen and took advantage of it reaching and pulling out a fire seal. Shikamaru saw exactly what it was and cursed dropping his arms and throwing off Kakashi at the same time. The seal blew up where the two of them had been moments before.

"Shit I can't see a thing!" Naruto yelled looking over the side. "They're okay Naruto," Sakura calmed the boy down. "Shikamaru saw it in time to get out and Kakashi did as well considering he's the one you set it off to begin with."

"Nara," Kakashi smirked looking at the male. "A Hyuga and now a Nara. Are all of you from clans?"

Shikamaru snorted looking back at him before dusting off his knees. His one chance gone there was very little he could do to win this fight. "That's not my place to say."

"Doesn't matter," Kakashi spoke forming several hand seals. "Shadow clone." Several Kakashi's filled the area and Shikamaru hid his frown.

"Just great, now which one's the real one?" He sighed. If he used his jutsu he'd have to split it up to catch them all and even then his power would be limited. With his chakra that spread….

The clones moved in for the kill and he figured he had no chance to win, but to use his jutsu again. There was no way that Kakashi would fall for a simple substitution. Besides the match had been over the moment he stepped into the ring, his only real job was to get Kakashi ready for Shino who was suppose to prepare the male for Sasuke.

He wasn't stupid and when they'd announced the order of the fights he knew exactly what was going to happen. They'd made sure that the others were there to wear Kakashi down slightly, but it was Sasuke who was supposed to beat the male. The only one with a sharingan and the Uchiha abilities, not to mention the fact that he'd seen his teachers fighting style before because they'd trained together one on one would make him the only choice and the only option to winning the bet.

He used the jutsu and hoped that he'd get one of them when two hand's grabbed his ankles.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, he knew that justu.

"Earth style: head hunter jutsu!" Shikamaru was yanked underground as all of the clones disappeared and his body was covered with packed sand. He couldn't even move.

Kakashi looked at Jiraiya. "Tell me this is not the best of them?"

The old man shook his head and Kakashi could feel the others stare at him in disbelief, fear, and anger. Good. They'd beg not to have him on their team. That would only help further his case with the Lady Hokaga.

They got Shikamaru out and the male dusted off his sand covered clothing before making his way up towards the others. He passed Shino, "What a drag."

"You had a good idea, but you left your flank open to attack." Shikamaru stopped and stared back at the male as he went through the door leading to the fight.

"What the heck is that suppose to mean?" The deer raised an eyebrow and shook his head. Shino had always been a little off….

"This should be good," Kiba spoke as Shikamaru passed him to get to his team. "Shino will make mince meat out of that guy."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Neji spoke up. "Kakashi's been toying with us the entire time. The fight I had with him wasn't even close to the level he's used to fighting." The words were true, but that didn't mean that they didn't disturb the male who spoke them. It hadn't been a hard fight in the slightest, quite the contrary, it was the quickest he'd ever been in.

He glanced towards Sasuke and saw the male smirking slightly as he clenched his hands at his sides. "I hope you were watching," he thought. Like Shikamaru, Neji had figured out the game plan. Sasuke was the one who was suppose to win the battle. He turned his eyes back to the battle and turned on his byakugan to watch the fight.

Kakashi glared at the male across from him. "Aburame clan." His voice was light and barely a whisper. If the dark haired male heard him, he didn't show it.

"This'll be fun," Kakashi thought getting in a defensive position. There was no way to fully defend yourself from the smallest of insects that might be commanded by the clan, but to go on the offensive would be stupid.

As the fight began the two just stared at each other for the longest time until Shino pulled out his right hand from the pocket of his shirt and pointed it at Kakashi. There was a loud fluttering sound before several hundred beetles floated out from under the clothing and made their way towards the Hatake.

Kakashi stood still and as they hit his body was replaced by a log.

"Hm…" Shino made a slight sound surprised that Kakashi had gotten away, but didn't bother to do anything about it. The beetles were attracted to chakra, there was no place to run or hide. Soon the queen, the leader, moved towards the trees in the corner. "Got you," he thought.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Kakashi blew out a ball of flame as the mass of beetles got closer scorching several of them. Shino narrowed his eyes and didn't notice that a simple clone had come up behind him. He didn't have time to block the blow that came to his head, but he did send several beetles at the clone and it was dissolved almost immediately. Shino pushed him self up and glanced towards the beetles surviving the nin-justu.

"You can't hid from the beetles, they can sense your chakra." Shino spoke automatically and sure enough the bugs went deeper into the small forest that Kakashi was hiding in.

"Damn if I can't," Kakashi muttered. He pulled up his Sharingan, it wouldn't work as well as a byakugan when it came to the bugs, but it would slow things down a little. And a little might just be good enough. "How do we get out of this one?"

Kakashi felt something crawl up his leg with its' nine skinny hairy legs and let out a curse as he pushed away and dropped another seal. The blow blew up the area and Kakashi strayed further into the small trees providing cover with the smoke.

Shino narrowed his eyes, so far he'd been in control of the battle keeping Kakashi on the defensive, but the male had yet to be taken down by his various beetles. He didn't want to get into the more lethal of his arsenal, but it seemed he didn't have a choice. A red bug with small grey wings crawled up to his index finger and he brought it to his mouth whispering before sending it off.

A small bite would be all it would take.

"Chakra huh?" Kakashi thought. They were attracted to chakra and he needed to get them all together to get rid of them. The bugs created a limitless amount of foes, they were small and basically not worth his time, but together they were a problem.

Kakashi closed his eyes as the answer to his problem came to him.

"Shadow clone." Several clones popped up and he pumped them full of all the chakra he could spare. He knew that he still had the Uchiha to deal with so he saved enough. Just enough.

His clones ran to the middle around Shino and the male watched as several of his beetles came out.

"Lesson one," Kakashi thought. "Gen jutsu!" He formed the hands signs and watched as the entire force of beetles and even Shino himself came under the spell. Kakashi held it still as one of his clones he'd kept out of the entire deal came out and blindfolded Shino as the male stood frozen in his own mental nightmare. As far as Shino was concerned there was fire everywhere.

The clone put the metal against Shino's throat and looked at Jiraiya with a raised eyebrow. "I believe I win."

"What the heck was that?" Kiba growled. "A gen-justu," Kurenai spoke up and stared down at the ground beneath him. "A pretty advanced one at that too. I'm afraid Kakahsi's won this round."

Jiraiya nodded and Kakashi let the jutsu go. Shino fell to his knees exhausted, how had the male effected him that badly from a mind jutsu? "Come," he spoke to the chakra bugs and they came back to their master. He stood up and stared at Kakashi knowing that the match was over.

Kakashi was going to walk back when he glanced down at the ground to pick up his kunai as the other clones died. He looked at his pants leg and swore loudly, "Fuck!" A red bug stared back at him raised and ready to bite.

One bite would put in paralysis. Kakashi knew that much. Flipping the kunai he picked up over, Kakashi stabbed the bug and felt the blade enter his flesh as well.

"The ace in the hole," Shino muttered looking at him. Everyone was silent as Kakashi stared at him hard until he chuckled darkly.

"Match is over. I won." Kakashi pulled off a bandage and whipped away the wound. Shino stared at him in understanding before turning and walking back to his team.

"That guy gives me the creeps," Naruto muttered. "What was that?"

"The red bug? I don't know," Sakura answered shaking her head. "But the match was already over, shouldn't he be penalized for it?"

"The match was over yes, but Shino placed the bug while it was still in play," Tsunade spoke looking at the pink haired girl. To be honest she almost had to agree with Naruto, the Aburame clan had never been anything close to average in her opinion. "So since that was the case if Kakashi had been bitten there would have been nothing we could do about it. Sasuke you're up."

Sasuke turned away from Kakashi and 'hun'ed before walking to the stairs. Naruto pouted, "I still don't see why Sasuke gets to fight him and I don't."

"That's because Sasuke has the only chance to beat him. Jeez didn't you figure that out already? Troublesome." Shikamaru shook his head at the blonde coming closer.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"I mean that since Kakashi has a sharingan and is a junin level, Sasuke is the only one who can beat him with his own sharingan and the chakra that his blood line gives him. Uchiha's have more than we do because its needed to power their kekki genkai."

Kakashi stared at the male in front of him with a slight scowl on his face. "It figures-a Uchiha." He placed his hands in his pocket and looked over at the male as Jiraiya told him to start. Their plan wouldn't work, he wouldn't deal with it.

Sasuke smirked at Kakashi, "My move huh?" he thought before pulling out a kunai and moving behind the male using the speed from the chakra at his feet. Kakashi didn't know what Sasuke was capable of anymore and he was sure that he could use it to his advantage. The other was sure to underestimate him. And Sasuke Uchiha was nothing like the other guys.

"What the he-" Kakashi's voice as rough before he dropped to his knees allowing the kunai to take off the ends of his hair and nothing more. Sasuke's knees came up and he felt the knee ram into his jaw sending him sprawling backwards. To regain his footing Kakashi flipped himself over and used his hands to slow himself down to a stop. He could almost hear the gasps that came from the other genin in the stands as they begin to understand what he himself already knew. This was a different kind of fight.

The Hatake stood and looked at Sasuke as the male fell back into his stance before the fight had started, calm and collected. Kakashi tilted his head in the others direction, this was good. This would provide entertainment. A feeling of pride came to him unexpectantly, this was his student. He'd taught him. As soon as the feeling came it went away, "No, not mine, but my other self," the one that had died and given birth to a younger Kakashi.

Sasuke stared at the male and decided that the surprise of the attack was over. There wouldn't be another like it again, not that Kakashi was taking him seriously. If he was going to win the battle than he'd have to get serious too, just like the other male.

He opened his own sharingan and went into his own attack using a barrage of tai jutsus.

"That is my technique!" Lee cried as the hidden lotus was used during the attacks, but it was easily deflected by Kakashi. "It was as if he knew."

"Of course he knows that technique," Gai spoke up. "I used to fight him all the time." His voice was proud as the others looked at him in slight awe, Gai had fought at this level years ago?

Kakashi cursed as Sasuke came up to him and pushed the male back swinging his left arm to distract him and using his right leg to kick the male in the face. Sasuke wheeled backwards, but immediately pulled out several stars and threw them at Kakashi. A move that he would have used himself. Kakashi formed hand seals using an earth jutsu to pull up dirt to take the attack.

"I don't have a choice," he muttered pulling his hentai-ate up and revealing his left eye. It was older than Sasukes.

The earth jutsu fell and Kakashi made several clones sending them at Sasuke with amazing speed. The other male was forced back into his tai jutsu techniques again to defend himself until Kakashi formed several signs. Sasuke read them in flash and two fire ball justus hit each other creating smoke and fire.

"How in the hell?" Kakashi's eyes widened. The male was a genin, he shouldn't have been able to perform a ninjustu. He wasn't the only one surprised, several other gasps came from the crowd as Sasuke jumped in the air and preformed several phoenix fire ball jutsus keeping Kakashi on his feet. On hit Kakashi's feet and sent the male sprawling backwards coughing despite his mask. The smog was just so close.

Sasuke used the time and performed the only justu he was sure to bring the other down. Jumping up the wall, he used his chakra to hold himself up as he preformed the same technique that he used on Gaara.

Kakashi heard it before he saw it as Sasuke came towards him. Anger filled his chest as he stared at his own technique being used against him. How the hell had someone like that pulled off what had taken him years to create as a junin. A simple genin. A Uchiha no less. Kakashi sprung to the side with such speed that Sasuke didn't see him and rammed the chidori harmlessly into the wall. Kakashi pulled out a kunai and ran at Sasuke who barely could keep ahead of the blade as it slashed his shirt and side. When Kakashi slowed down slightly Sasuke pulled out his own kunai and it was as if the man stopped as he tripped on a rock pulling Sasuke's blade into him with a sharp kiss. It embedded itself deeply in his shoulder causing Sasuke to go wide eyed himself as he pulled back. His blade dripping with his sensei's blood.

Kakashi smirked at him before performing another clone jutsu.

It was time to end this.

Kakashi pulled out a scroll and ran his thumb over his own kunai. "Earth style: Fang Pursuit Jutsu!"

"Shit," Jiraiya muttered. Kakashi was pulling that off with just a genin? He was taking this more seriously than the older male thought.

"Kakashi," Tsunade muttered. The other junin looked at each other and then their Hokaga. On her word they were ready to jump in and stop the fight. This was going on a different level then they had thought. Tsunade didn't give them the word.

"Wha?" Sasuke growled as the clones died away themselves. Wasn't there anything else the man could do? As the thought ran through his mind the ground shook and within a second he felt the piercing fangs dig into is skin. The bloody kunai in his hand fell to the ground as a slight scream of pain and surprise came through his mouth. Several dogs were around him, holding him down.

"A summoning," he thought as his sharingan faded back to onyx.

Kakashi walked towards him with a snarl. His hands formed the chidori and he ran towards Sasuke with a deadly glint in his eyes.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled jumping off the railing for fear of the other male's life. Sakura was right behind him.

Jiraiya grabbed the offending wrist and immediately the lightening blade stopped several feet from Sasuke's face. The Uchiha could barely breath as the dogs faded and he was left standing on his own. His face and shocked eyes stared at Kakashi, but without really seeing.

He'd almost died.

Kakashi smiled back at him and even chuckled slightly as he pulled his hand away from Jiraiya's grip. "I wasn't going to kill him."

"You had the match won. That was unnecessary," Jiaiya growled back folding his arms. Naruto and Sakura ran to Sasuke's side who took their help staying standing. The gash wounds from the teeth left deep rips in his skin. The others joined them and Tsunade walked over to Kakashi with a scowl. "You're lucky I don't throw you out on sick leave or something. " She growled at him before moving to Sasuke and cleaning his wounds.

"Guess we don't have to worry about him joining any of our teams," Kiba pointed out with slight relief as the tension and adrenaline fell from the group slowly. "Since he won we won't have to deal with him."

Kakashi turned to look at the group. "I won so I get to choose," his voice was impassive. There wasn't a drop of the emotion he'd felt with the battles in his voice. "I choose to…play with the kiddes. Gai I guess your teams first, you know where I live. Get me tomorrow." He dropped the hentai-ate in place and turned walking away.

"Well, it seems that our youth was too much for him," Gai smirked. "I will have my rival on my team. Kakashi on my team." There were mixed emotions as the teams and the sanins talked with one another and left. No one really knew what to make of the turn of events that the silver haired male had decided to grace them with.

"Looks like we'll get a chance with Kakashi later in the week too." Sakura voiced before splitting from Sasuke. Naruto had already left. Sasuke let her go and stared down at the path Kakashi had taken.

"Yeah, but what side of Kakashi," the male whispered. The killer that had stood in front of him with that look in his eyes as he'd prepared for the final blow. To take the his life was nothing like the teacher he'd had. Sasuke went home.

Kakashi sighed pulling out a shot glass and filling it before walking to the bath room and pulling off his clothing. He applied the alcohol to wound before drinking the shot with grim satisfaction. This new clothing wouldn't do. And neither would his weapons. The male stood up and walked over to a closed off closet before opening the door.

He smirked as he walked inside the closet like space. This was exactly what he could use.

"Never thought I'd be such a pack rat."

* * *

So yeah a lot of sucky battles, but it was kinda necessary. You know…..but hey it was over 9,000 words so….blah.

But anyway tomorrow there will be plenty more angst to come and maybe even a mission. I haven't decided.

Anyhoot-please review. You know I love you….even if the chapter was kinda sucky…..


End file.
